


Love Live! Momentary Tales & Other Literatures Edition

by TheCoolOne05



Series: DiaMaru Fluff AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Bikinis, Comedy, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddle, DiaMaru Day, DiaMaru Week, Diary, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Gen, Good nights, Hands, Hasty decisions, Humor, Implied Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied Betrayal, Kiss to calm down, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Lip Fetish, Long-Distance Relationship, Nosebleed, Other, Picnic, Poetry, Pregnant, Random - Freeform, Regret, Romance, Stranded in an island, Stuff, Wishing, YouRiko Week, chuunibyou, excited, friends - Freeform, imma be giving some unnamed characters names, make out, sick, slip of the tongue, still bad at tags, sunset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/pseuds/TheCoolOne05
Summary: A collection of Love Live short tales and random stories! So buckle up because this gonna be a bumpy ride!Keep in mind that I tend to put in some stories here that may have some connection to my other stories!Ch24: Idol Pick-Up Lines and Other Cheesy Moments (All my preferred ships[not really XD])Ch25: Everyone needs a Maru after work (especially Dia) (DiaMaru Week!) (DiaMaru)Ch26: Promises (DiaMaru Week!) (DiaMaru)Ch27: When your girlfriend's favorite idol's birthday is today (DiaMaru Week!) (DiaMaru) (Happy Birthday Eli!)Ch28: Goodnight Sleep (DiaMaru Week!) (DiaMaru)Ch29: Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazu deshou? (The next time we meet, we'll be different people, yes?) (Umi)Ch30: Lily (YouRiko Week!) (YouRiko)Ch31: Your Gentle Hands (YouRiko Week!) (Riko)Ch32: Missing You (YouRiko Week!) (YouRiko)Ch33: Calm (TsubaHono)





	1. Late Night Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started from a single call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fact that Chika and Sarah apparently talk to each other through video calls or just regular calls XD

** Late Night Calls **

**with Chika Takami and Sarah Kazuno**

No one really knew when it started. Heck, not even these two girls knew when they did start doing these. They guessed it just occurred randomly after some discussion the other wanted to make regarding Love Live. So maybe from there it just went on and on until it became a regular thing.

It was weird, to say the least. Every night, every passing second or minute or hour under the light of the moon, one of them just could not wait to talk to the other once more.

What was this weird...thing they were feeling? A loud and hard throbbing in their chests as they waited for the next call. And once they do receive a call, that burning sensation whenever they reach for the “Accept” button was inevitable. But, for some reason, they felt empty and blue. It was as if they were anticipating the call...?

But why?

They never really talked about anything interesting, they thought. It certainly was not something worth mentioning. However, was it really not worthy of any mention? Did not any other infatuation start with just a talk?

They only really talked about random, boring things. Most of the time it was about Love Live and its various subjects. Other times they talked about what they did all day long. Like what they ate, or what they did in school, or how they did during the exams, or how You went to the restaurant with the others while wearing a maid outfit, or what Mito did to Chika after making a huge mess in the inn, or how Leah was apparently deathly afraid of spiders, or where Chika and the rest of Aqours went during the weekends, or where Sarah and Leah hung out every Sunday.

Okay, maybe calling their topics boring was a bit of a lie. But still, how would an infatuation with the other form from just that? Maybe it was the way the other seems so interested in whatever story the other was going to tell? Or maybe it was the way the other smiles and laughs towards the other’s jokes and funny stories?

Maybe it was the way they had fun talking to each other...?

Whatever the reason was, they certainly cannot deny these feelings...

* * *

 

A certain orange-haired girl went over her contacts in her laptop’s online messenger. She was sure this was the thirtieth time she did these during the night, every night. She just had to check if the other girl was online.

It was already half past ten and was way beyond her planned bedtime. Surely, she will get an earful if Mito caught her still wide awake.

However, she did not worry about that possiblity right now! She just had to talk to her! She just had to talk to Sarah!

She had to ask her a very important question. Something that she was figuring out how to say to her from that morning till this very moment. That did not change the fact that she was determined to tell her though! She was never someone that would just give up because of emotional barriers anyway. Or so she likes to think so.

”Uwa...” She silently muttered in frustration. Where was she? Why of all times was she offline now?

Oh no! What was this feeling? What was this thought? The orange-haired girl suddenly had a nervous feeling. It went from her spine to her very skin hairs, chilling at that wetched thought.

Maybe she did not want to talk to her now? What if she was actually getting bored of her? Could it not be that Sarah was just tolerating her? No no no no no...

Chika shook her head and slapped both of her cheeks lightly. This was not the time to think negatively! There was no way Sarah was just forcing herself to talk to Chika.

...Right?

Oh no, there it was again... That accursed feeling. A certain thought that, Chika thought, should have never been discovered...

Doubt.

She was full of doubt right now! What was she going to do?! If she does not see a green circle and the words “ONLINE” beside Sarah’s name in that screen for the next five minutes, she was going to burst into tears.

* * *

Five minutes have already passed... And yet, there was still nothing. Still offline.

The orange-haired girl hung her head in utter sadness. She let the tears that was welling up inside her finally fall down. She bit her lip to stop herself from bawling. The pain from doing so only made things worse though, so she closed her eyes and only hoped that she would stop from crying.

But then a certain tune played. It did not came from the laptop as she hoped; it instead came from her phone.

Her phone! Oh, how did she not think of this before! She could have just called her!!

”Baka! Baka! Baka Chika!” She scolded herself as she lightly hit her temples with her fists, incredibly frustrated at her own stupidity. “Ah! Wait! Someone’s calling!”

Hastily, she reached for her phone from the bedside table and gasped to see who the caller was.

”S-Sarah-san!” Immediately, she tapped the “Accept” button and put the phone near her ears. “H-Hello?”

Her voice was hoarse and broken... She did not notice that she cried that hard. Did she really cry so much that her own voice broke?

 _”Hello, Chika-san? Are you okay? Your voice is a bit raspy...”_ The girl in the other line asked with concern.

Chika did not realize she was holding her breath. She sighed deeply and let herself calm down. The voice of Sarah alone made her feel comfortable...like she was being lulled to sleep in a warm, cozy night.

”Don’t worry about me...” She said in her calmest tone. Everything was fine now. They were talking to each other. They may not be seeing each others faces right now, but maybe that was for the better.

_”B-but—“_

“I have an important question to ask you.” She interrupted almost immediately.

_“If it’s about not going online tonight, it was because of our internet connection. It became really slow for some reason.”_

Chika shook her head even though she knew she wouldn’t see it. “No, don’t worry about that either.”

_“Um... Okay then... What’s troubling you?”_

Her past nervousness and embarrassment all came back to hunt her. She felt her cheeks warm up from being reminded of what she was about to ask to Sarah. Maybe she went silent a bit too long...

Nervousness can surely do many things to you, huh?

_“Chika-san...?”_

“S-Sarah-san...” She finally spoke, swallowing a lump. “H-have you ever felt...n-nervous...and e-excited...all at the same time whenever we wait for one of us to call every night...?”

It was now Sarah’s turn to become hushed. This instantly signaled Chika to immediately change the subject.

”S-sorry! Th-that was a stupid question! Nevermind that!” She acted, letting out an awkward chuckle.

_“Wh...What if I told you that I do feel those every night I wait for your call...?”_

The orange-haired girl’s cheeks immediately reddened at the older one’s reply. Her eyes widened and she supressed a shriek from her very flabbergasted reaction.

”Y-you do?” The young girl asked for comfirmation, almost desparate for the older one’s answer.

_“I love you, Chika-san...”_

“W-w-w-w-w-wait, WHAT?!” Chika accidentally screamed in full volume. She tensed up, covering her mouth and hoped that no one heard her. Thankfully, no one came to scold her...

But seriously, that caught her really off-guard! A sudden confession?!

How was she supposed to respond to that?

_“I apologize. I should have said it in another way, shouldn’t I?”_

“Y-y-y-you love me...?” The young girl repeated for another confirmation.

_“Yes... I-I really do. It was something that I have been keeping for a while now. I finally found the perfect moment to tell you, I suppose.”_

“I’m still not sure if what I’m feeling really is love though,” Chika replied with a bit of guilt in her voice.

_“Don’t worry. I don’t need an immediate response. At the very least, I was able to tell you what I truly feel. And that, I think, is enough for now.”_

“O-okay then...” She simply replied, not knowing what else to say.

_“I will wait for your reply though. So take your time, no need to rush.”_

Was it just her or did Sarah sound sad to her? Oh gosh, this was making her feel guilty more! She NEEDS to figure what she’s actually feeling towards Sarah immediately!

“I hate to end conversations in an awkward way, but I...think I’m gonna sleep now,” Chika excused, feeling guiltier every passing second.

_“I understand. I’m sorry for my sudden confession.” Chuckle._

“N-no, don’t be!” The young girl cried. “Rather, I’m sorry for my response... I know what I’m feeling, but I just want to make sure right now.”

_“I completely understand.” Another chuckle. “It’s not everyday that someone would just suddenly confess to you. I’ll bid you a good night now! Sleep well!”_

“Wait! Still, I don’t want your effort to become wasted...” The orange-haired girl halted and then whispered shyly. She then breathed heavily to calm herself down.

_“What do you mean...?”_

“Let me just try this...” Inhale. “I-I love you too...” In almost an instant, her heart ran miles and her whole body heated up. This was too much for her poor heart.

_Pause. “I love you more, Chika-san. Have a good night. And thank you...for everything.”_

With that, Sarah hung up. And as if Chika was not already slowly dying from embarrassment, that expression of gratitude from Sarah quite possibly killed her.

Looks like someone’s in love~

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

“Shhh! Stop making noises, Shima-nee!”

”Uwa~! I’m way too sleepy for this! Why did you have to bring me along anyway?”

”I told you! If Chika finds us, you’re gonna make up a reason because I’m really bad at those!”

”Why couldn’t you have just planned of this in advance?”

”Oh geez! Stop being a baby! I told you I only just her scream a while ago. I never thought they’re actually gonna talk tonight! Plus, I’m way to busy to plan for something like this.”

_“Let me just try this... I-I love you too...”_

“Oh. My. Gosh! She said ‘I love you too’!!”

”Well now you’re interested... I told you there’s something going on between them!”

”Go Chika-chan!!!”

”Sh-Shima-nee! Don’t be too loud!”

Meanwhile...

Chika: *way too embarrassed to function*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short story! There’s gonna be a lot of these from now on, whether they be about ships or just some random stuffs about the Love Live characters
> 
> Like I said in the summary, some of these shorts may be connected to my other works (even future works)! So yeah, pay close attention to that XD


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain little bird has discovered something very interesting! Her young and innocent mind starts to play with it for a bit.
> 
> (Set in a fantasy world)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a part of the story I’m currently working on called “The Search Within”!
> 
> Stay tuned for that one! ^^ It’ll be coming soon

**Discovery**

**with Kotori Minami, Honoka Kosaka, and Umi Sonoda**

Our young little bird has always been born an early blossom. Born to discover about her special water powers as early as when she was just a wee toddler. As she grew, she slowly got the hang of it. As a little one, of course, she is going to be messy with her powers. For example, she always found it fun to levitate an excessive amount of water and hurl it towards her mother whenever she was being bathed. She also found it fun to shoot out small squirts of water from her hands towards her friends whenever they were playing.

However, our little one is just about to discover another special attribute within her. Let’s all find out what that is, shall we?

* * *

 

It was a nice and warm Saturday and Kotori is playing with her friends as usual. They were playing a simple game of tag. Nothing too special. However, it _is_ about to be a special one.

”Tag! You’re it!” A certain ginger-head cried happily as she tapped Kotori’s shoulder. She then ran away from her as soon as she did so. “Try and catch me, Kotori-chan!”

”Uwa~! Honoka-chan, you cheater! I was distracted!” Kotori complained as she started running towards the other with both her arms extended up front.

The young ginger-head turned around and stuck her tongue out, not even slowing down as she continued to run. “That’s not my fault, Kotori-chan!” She teased.

”Honoka-chan! Cheaters never win!” A young bluenette, who chose to hide behind a tree instead of running away from the current ‘it’, scolded the other. Kotori noticed her and decided to pursuit her. However, the bluenette immediately saw this and hastily climbed up the tree.

”Uwa~! Everyone’s cheating!” Kotori complained as she stomped her little feet.

”Th-this is not cheating! This is called...um...” The bluenette struggled as she tried to come up with a reason. “An advanced technique!”

The ginger-head giggled as she watched her other friends down below. She apparently found a way to get at the top of the Minami residence’s house somehow. She now perched herself up top as she yelled to her friends, “Hey, you two! I found a way to get here!”

With her confidence now at full force, the ginger-head stood up at her current position. Kotori and Umi (who got down her tree) were marveled at what Honoka did.

However, that was short-lived. It would seem that the young girl at the rooftop lost her balance and she was now falling several meters from above. The Minami family’s house may not be that high, but it was definitely higher than the tree the bluenette climbed up on a while ago.

Her two friends’ eyes widened as they both screamed their dear friend’s name.

But their friend never hit the ground.

“H-Honoka-chan, you are flying!” Umi noticed first. “D-does this mean that you have magic too?”

Honoka, who had her eyes close the entire time, slowly opened her eyes. They then instantly widened as soon as she noticed her situation.

”I-I’m flying! I have Arcane!” She cheered with lots of joy. “But wait... I can’t really feel it. Are we not supposed to feel that we’re activating our powers?”

They soon noticed their other friend. She had one arm extended towards the ginger-head. It’s as if she was the one actually doing this marvelous feat.

”I-I think Kotori’s making Honoka-chan fly...” The gray-haired girl stuttered as she struggled to maintain control over her newfound powers. Eventually though, her arm gave up and Honoka was released from being suspended to the air. Fortunately, the ginger-head was only just a few centimeters above the ground when she fell.

Not even bothering to dust herself, Honoka ran towards her friend and joyfully hopped repeatedly as she cheered while taking a hold of her hands. “You’re a Heaven’s Blessing, Kotori-chan! You’re a Heaven’s Blessing!”

”A Heaven’s Blessing...?” Both Umi and Kotori repeated in question.

”A Heaven’s Blessing is called to a magician when they are granted by the gods the power to control a single Cosmical Element!” Honoka explained in her most gleeful way. “The Cosmical Elements are Reality, Power, Mind, Soul, Time, and Space! And I think you got the Mind element!”

”In other words, Kotori-chan has discovered a new magic, right?” Umi clarified. “And that’s the Mind magic!”

”Yes! Yes!” The ginger-head nodded multiple times. “Be sure to practice using it, Kotori-chan! I think it’s gonna be helpful!”

However, instead of being as overjoyed as Honoka, Kotori was visibly melancholic. She was thinking of something else. _Someone_ else...

“Is there a problem, Kotori-chan?” The bluenette asked out of concern. “Is something bothering you?”

”It’s nothing, really,” she assured as she realized she killed the mood. “I...I just wish Eli-chan was here to see this...”

”Oh... Yeah... You’re right...” Honoka replied as she looked at the ground in sorrow.

”Eli-chan...” Umi whispered in a sad tone.

”But she’ll be back. Right? She promised!” The ginger-head suddenly exclaimed, her whole aura seemingly filled with positivity and energy in an instant. “So don’t be sad! If anything, you should be happy that she’s not here! If she was here, she would’ve saved me instead and you wouldn’t have found out about your Heaven’s Blessing powers immediately!”

”Mmph!” The gray-haired girl nodded as her eyes lit up. It seems that her friend’s positivity really does spread easily like a disease.

”She will be back!” The bluenette cried, clenching her fists, full of hope that their friend will come back.

”We’ll be waiting, Eli-chan! That’s our promise to you!” Honoka cheered, pumping her fists like how she would normally do.

”We’ll be waiting!!!”

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

A room full of floating fabrics, papers, and many other sewing materials was all her mother saw as she entered her daughter’s room. They all seem to be moving and working on their own. It was like how one would see a factory full of dressmakers working on multiple sets of things.

Except, in this case, there are no actual people working and it’s just the materials doing it themselves.

”Hello, Okaa-san! Honoka-chan was right! Having Mind magic _is_ helpful!”


	3. LL Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young You bought two special cosplay outfits and brought them to Chika’s house one Sunday morning...
> 
> The fun ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both in third year middle school in this story!

** LL Noire **

**with You Watanabe and Chika Takami**

You: *twirls nonexistent mustache* Hmm, it would appear that the witness in question is lying, Detective Takami.

Chika: *gasps* How could you tell, Inspector Watanabe?!

You: *puts hand under chin* As you can see, Detective Takami, the way the witness twitched her finger at the mention of the victim gives it all away. That could very mean that she did know the victim!

Chika: You noticed that, Inspector Watanabe?!

You: You still have a lot to learn, my friend. You see, you must pay attention to every reaction a person might give away when you tell them certain information.

Chika: I see! Right on, Inspector Watanabe! What else did your keen eyes notice?

You: Hmm... *looks at the ‘witness’ closely* I see... Upon closer inspection, we can notice that the witness has painted nails.

Chika: *tilts head* How does that connect to anything, Inspector Watanabe?

You: *wags finger* Let me finish, Detective Takami. Yes, she does have painted nails; however, it seems that most of them scraped in a horrible way. It was as if it was removed rather hastily. Or other than removed, is it not possible that her hands were just used a bit too much that her painted nails started to scrape away on their own?

Chika: *gasps* In other words...!

You: Yes! I’m suggesting the possibility that she may have been involve with the crime! It’s simple. The body had to be moved away and discarded as fast as possible. So she did the task quickly without any more caution!

Chika: *stifles a laugh* Y-You’re the greatest, Inspector Watanabe! *starts laughing out loud*

You: *suppressing herself* Focus, Detective Takami! Pfft! Haha—I mean! W-we must always be serious during investigation!

Chika: *giggling uncontrollably* You’re absolutely correct, Inspector Watana—hahaha! *now laughing out loud uncontrollably*

You: *joins in* *puts arm around Chika and continues laughing*

*after a good minute of laughing*

You: *sighs in satisfaction* That was fun, Detective Takami.

Chika: *giggles* Yup! I agree, Inspector Watanabe! I’m so glad you bought these detective uniforms.

You: I’m so glad I bought them while they’re still on sale!

Mito: *clears throat* Are you two done?

You and Chika: Waaaah!! Mito-nee!

Mito: *scowling to no end*

You: Y-yeah! We’re done Mito-nee!

Chika: *awkward laugh* Yeah, yeah! We’re done!

Mito: Great! Because I feel really uncomfortable being closely examined by two middle school girls. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have some work to do in the inn. *leaves them*

You: So, Chika-chan? What do you say? Wanna try it out?

Chika: *tilts head* What do you mean, You-chan?

You: I mean, why not just become detective? You and I? Maybe in the future?

Chika: H-huh? W-well... I dunno... I mean, I’m not really that smart or logical like you...

You: Oh... That’s too bad... *smiles softly* Well, I’m not gonna force you to do things you don’t want to do!

Chika: Thanks for understanding, You-chan. And I’m sorry I’m so indecisive...

You: It’s okay! Don’t worry about it! We’ll find it someday. Plus, I think I already have an idea on what we should do in the very late future. *smirks*

Chika: Huh? What do you mean by that? Very late in the future?

You: *nods enthusiastically* Mhm! Like twenty years maybe! *kisses her cheeks*

Chika: *eyes widen, blushes furiously* Wah?! You-chan?!

You: *winks* You’ll find out soon~!

Chika: *awestruck*


	4. A New Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like our young Mari has successfully created something! Her friends express their doubts about it...
> 
> (Set in a fantasy world)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how people usually write Mari, her English words will be written in italicized form if they are said in a serious way and capitalized,italicized if said in a joking manner, and underlined if the English words are emphasized.

** A New Creation **

**with Mari Ohara, Kanan Matsuura, and Dia Kurosawa**

An evening at the Ohara Residence. A pretty normal one, to day the least. Not much commotion was happening at the moment - a very rare occurence in the usually packed schedule of the Ohara Family. Well, it seems that way and, really, it _is_ a normal evening. However, if one were to enter a private room of the Ohara’s sole daughter, they would soon notice how completely unordinary this whole day truly was.

Two girls around the age of 16, sat on a chair, quietly waiting for their other friend to finish her work. However, the raven-haired one seemed to have already ran out of patience for a long while now.

 

> DIA: (scowling, clears throat) (in a sweet voice) Mari-san.
> 
> MARI: (stops for a while and turns around) _YE~S?_
> 
> DIA: (eye twitching, struggling to maintain calm) Y-you do know that you could have just finished that first before you call us, am I wrong?
> 
> MARI: (thinking) Hmmm, _YES_! Buuut, I wanted some company AND I wanted you two to see the genious at work! (smirking)
> 
> DIA: (growls)
> 
> KANAN: (triying to calm her down, sweat rolling down her forehead) Now, now, Dia... Calm down.
> 
> MARI: (giggling) Yeah, calm down, Dia. I’m done anyway.
> 
> DIA: (whispering) At last...

The young blonde then approached her friends and showed them what looked like a computer chip.

 

> MARI: _SHINY!_ I finally did it! I finished my very own creation!

As expected, both of her friends looked puzzled.

> KANAN: (tilting her head) What...exactly did you make? It looks like just a bigger version of a computer chip to me.
> 
> DIA: (furious) Do you wish to imply that you made us wait here for hours for a computer chip?!
> 
> MARI: _OF COURSE!_

And that’s when Dia lost it and tried to pounce at Mari. Luckily, Kanan quickky grabbed her and, in turn, stopped what could have been a tragic disaster.

> DIA: (trying to escape) Let go of me this instant! I want to give Mari a piece of my mind! And I meant that literally!
> 
> KANAN: (is not even trying) Dia, you’re incredibly and surprisingly weak. (chuckling)
> 
> MARI: (laughing at her friends’ quirks) _Calm down, calm down._ Of course, I didn’t make you two wait for nothing. I just wanted to inform you that I finally found a way to do it! (smiling sincerely)

The two then suddenly calmed down, as if they were about to hear a very important information. The whole room suddenly became serious.

> KANAN: You...found a way to contain her?
> 
> MARI: (shaking her head, visibly upset) No, not that... However, I’m really close there! Because I’ve made an A.I.!
> 
> DIA: You made an A.I.? What for?
> 
> MARI: Well, right now, I’m planning on installing it to all our technology here in the house and any of our other structures. That’ll be her purpose for the meantime.
> 
> KANAN: You called it a her? Lemme guess, you named her Shiny, didn’t you? (smirking)
> 
> MARI: _Nope!_

With that, the whole world was shocked!

> KANAN: (takes hold of Mari’s shoulders and shakes her) Who are you and what have you done to Mari?!
> 
> DIA: (snarkily) Look who’s losing herself now...
> 
> MARI: (giggling) Relax, I’m still me. Well...at themoment, at least. But anyway! I decided to name her Mira.
> 
> DIA: Wait... Mira? Why Mira? How did you settle upon giving the A.I. _her_ name?
> 
> MARI: I’ve been thinking... And well, I figured that she isn’t so bad after all. She’s helped me in numerous occasions anyway, so this is the least I could to repay her. Plus, it’s JUST Mira; it’s also an acronym. Stands for _Massively-Intelligent Response Assistant_.

The blonde then inserted the chip in her high-tech computer and a simple interface and speech signal appeared at its screen.

> M.I.R.A.: Hello, creator Mari. I am M.I.R.A., a newly-programmed artifical intelligence with the main purpose of assisting the Ohara family. How may I help you tonight?
> 
> KANAN: Wow, she learns fast. Quite an impressive creation you got here!
> 
> M.I.R.A.: Why thank you, unknown individual!
> 
> KANAN: I’m Kanan Matsuura, but you can call me Kanan. Nice to meet you!
> 
> M.I.R.A.: Profiles system updated. Nice to meet you too, Ms. Kanan.
> 
> DIA: Mari-san, you do remember that I am a Mind magician, correct?
> 
> MARI: _Yes_. Why did you ask?
> 
> DIA: Well, I could have just made you an artificial intelligence in just the snap of my fingers. I have already mastered quite a lot of my Mind magic! I am ready to try it again.
> 
> MARI: (dejected) I... No. I don’t want to make the same mistake again. After what happened to your... (covers mouth, tries to suppress her cry) I’m sorry!
> 
> KANAN: (puts a hand on Dia’s shoulder) Dia... Please don’t bring that up now... Mari still hasn’t forgotten about it.
> 
> DIA: B-but she is fine now! And I have already forgiven you! We can do this once more! This time we will succeed!

Unable to stop herself anymore, the young blonde excused herself for a moment. Her loud cries from outside pierced through the walls of the room.

> KANAN: Dia, please... Stop it for now. We’ll wait for a better time.
> 
> DIA: I’m... I’m sorry... (looks down, downcast)
> 
> M.I.R.A.: Why is the creator crying? Is something the matter?
> 
> KANAN: You wouldn’t understand right now, MIRA... Why don’t you ask your creator later, okay?
> 
> M.I.R.A.: I will be sure to do so.
> 
> KANAN: Well then, we’ll be leaving now. I think everyone needs a good rest for the night. Take good care of Mari, MIRA!
> 
> M.I.R.A.: I will do my Rubesty!
> 
> DIA: (gasps, eyes widen) She...
> 
> KANAN: See? Mari’s still troubled about it... Let’s give her some more time, alright?
> 
> DIA: Understood...


	5. Nostalgic Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fateful night at the Kosaka houshold, a ceratin gingerhead suddenly got a sniff of a familiar scent...a scent from a certain friend she hasn’t seen for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story happened during their young adult days ^^
> 
> (This is for OuMiyuki ^_^ I hope you like it)

** Nostalgic Scent **

**with Honoka Kosaka and Kotori Minami**

It was a warm, cozy night at the Kosaka residence. The sky was illuminated by the moon and the stars, mixed in with the colorful lights from the city of Tokyo itself. An annual festival was occurring from the heart of the city towards Otonokizaka and spread across many districts even at the Kosaka family's district. Its wonderfully loud and beautifully delivered musicals and songs echoed throughout the city and, possibly, even beyond.

However, the founder of the festival itself, Honoka Kosaka, seems to be not heading the festival. What’s stranger is the she appears to not even bother attending either. Of course, this prompted her to force her younger sister to conduct the event in her place, much to the latter’s dismay. But the clever gingerhead had succesfully convinced Yukiho with a bit of persistence and a sprinkle of Alisa Ayase.

Contrary to what many would believe though, the gingerhead chose not to attend NOT because she was feeling lazy. Instead, she felt that she hasn’t been any helpful at their family shop, so she insisted her parents to join in with the festive fun and take care of the business by herself. And as a matter fact, she already conducted the day festivals anyway. She wanted to relax tonight, she thought.

And so lo and behold, the gingerhead sat behind their counters and awaited for potential customers. It hasn’t been a minute since her childhood friend, Umi Sonoda, appeared at the shop to buy her usual, weekly stacks of boxes of manjuu. Her friend insisted that she was still on a diet, but the way she nearly drooled at the sight of the manjuu said otherwise.

The gingerhead had promply teased her friend that she was gaining some weight despite noticing that her body hasn’t changed a bit ever since. It seems that this still got her friend to become very conscious about her self though.

Not too long after, other members of μ's started visting the shop and buying their manjuu. Some asked why she didn’t attend in the night festivals, but most of them stayed for a bit to catch up with Honoka. It _has_ been a long while since some of them met.

At the moment, the store was empty. Only the music and sounds from the ongoing parade outside was the only thing Honoka could hear. It wasn’t so boring even she was not doing particularly anything at the moment. But that maybe helped with the number of cheerful songs she could here from just outside the door.

The gingerhead only sat at the chair behind the counters, humming the tune of the festival’s international song, SUNNY DAY SOMG, every now and then, while playing a game on her phone. She generally still looked pretty similar to her teenage self, but she did notice that her hair has started to become lighter. She has abandoned her trademark side-tail, now in favor of just letting her hair down. The reason behind such a decision was something she chose not disclose to anyone.

Unbeknownst to her, a familiar individual has entered the shop. An individual she hasn’t seen for a really long time. An individual that went and stayed in a foreign country to resume her studies and share her love for fashion. A girl—no, a woman that has once made the gingerhead’s heart melt and mind crazy. A childhood friend who still tied her ash-blonde hair in a looping side-tail, her soft, droopy, amber eyes softening even more at the sight of her childhood friend.

The gingerhead then started to smell a familiar scent as the individual entered. At first, she was doubting herseld. It couldn’t be, right? That familiar, sweet scent of vanilla-scented perfume can’t belong to her, right? She figured the person just happened to wear the same perfume as her. I mean, she couldn’t be back, right?

Once she has convinced herself enough, the gingerhead continued to play her game. She was so close! She tried to ignore the sweet scent. And yet, that familiar scent still sent chills down her spine. The familiarity...brought back all of those memories. Memories she’s trying her hardest to forget... But she can’t be her! She had to focus and finish her game, and then she will attend to the customer.

The ash-blonde stood there waiting for the gingerhead to look up. It seems that the other was too busy though, so she cleared her throat to catch her attention.

Without looking up, Honoka responded in slight surprise, “Oh! Sorry! Just lemme finish this one and I’ll get to you! Oh, and, uh, welcome to Homura, home for Tokyo’s most delicious manjuu! How may I help you?” The gingerhead still played with her phone as she said her usual lines to the customers. She never looked up, worrying that it might break her combo, thus losing another chance to get a full combo on the song she’s been trying for so long.

”You can start by looking up, Honoka-chan,” the ash-blonde giggled as she observed the gingerhead’s tensed game-face.

A gasp! And a combo broken. Honoka sat straight from her chair and her eyes gaped as if she’s seen a ghost. “K-Kotori-chan! Y-you’re back!”

Kotori smiled softly. “I am, Honoka-chan.” She then opened her arms, asking for a hug. It has been too long...

Honoka hesitated, but she eventually gave her childhood friend a hug anyway. She had to push those memories back. Memories that came flooding back to her. “Wh-why are you back...?”

Honoka forced her tears back. All of these... The hug, the scent. It was all too similar. Too similar to that very event that broke her.

As the ash-blonde pulled away, Honoka noticed that Kotori wiped away tears that escaped her eyes. “What do you mean..? I wanted to see you again. It’s been so long, Honoka-chan.”

“I...supposed it has,” she nodded. Though feeling awkward, she forced a smile. She _was_  happy that her friend came back, but...seeing her again made her remember those heartbreaking memories.

”Aren’t you happy to see Kotori, Honoka-chan?” The ash-blonde asked with a smile, almost with desperation. She knew, deep down, what she did to Honoka. What horrible decision she made before she flew to Paris, France and stayed there. She knew how broken her friend still was.

”I-I... Of course I am, Kotori-chan,” the gingerhead replied with hesitation. She smiled widely, though she could tell that it was starting to falter. But still, she continued this facade.

At this moment, Kotori’s own smiled turned upside-down. Her eyes teared up, sobs escaped her mouth, and there she suddenly cried. This was supposed to be a happy moment... Why was she crying? Why did she still feel guilty? Why did it still hurt...?

Right... This was all her fault. She had to make a choice. And she chose to study and stay broad.

She didn't choose Honoka...

”I’m so, so sorry, Honoka-chan...! I-I know I shouldn’t have returned...a-and expected that...e-everything was still good between us... B-but I miss you, Honoka-chan! I-I know what I did was wrong...b-but I still love you!”

But to her surprise, Honoka pulled her into a warm embrace. The gingerhead let her tears escape as she remembered everything. Everything that happened during that fateful night... The night Kotori broke up with her...

Kotori wholeheartedly returned the embrace as she continued to shed tears. Her loud sobs slowly turning to low hiccups and sniffs. The gingerhead shushed her friend as she lulled her lightly. Little by little, their cries faded until they were completeky gone.

The gingerhead then pulled away, arms still wrapped around Kotori. She stared at the woman’s eyes, those amber orbs that mesmerized her even to this day. “Don’t cry now, Kotori-chan... You’re here now and that’s what matters most. I...still love you too.”

”H-Honoka-chan...”

”Shh...” Honoka shushed, putting a finger to Kotori’s lips. That same hand then lingered softly to her cheek and then to her chin. “I remember this smell all too well, Kotori-chan. This scent was something that always said ‘Kotori’ to me. It was the very sweet scent I smelled when we got together. The same scent I smelled during our dates. And...the very same sweet scent that I smelled...when we broke up. But despite all of that... I’ll still say what I always said whenever I’m with you... 

...You smell really nice, Kotori-chan. It makes me fall in love with you more and more whenever I smell it. I love you, Kotori-chan. Please, never leave me again...”


	6. The Best Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Hanamaru ended up sleeping in with Dia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a guilty pleasure, honestly XD

**The Best Reward**

**with Dia Kurosawa, Ruby Kurosawa, and Hanamaru Kunikida**

Midnight. It was a cold midnight and yet Dia was still wide awake. Her eyes were very heavy, but she just can’t sleep. Not with a certain brunette was using her as a hug pillow, that is. Oh, how she wish she could just escape the short girl’s grasp...but the sight and closeness was too good. She really wanted this moment to last.

It was a fortunate and smart idea that she decided to leave the windows open. Not only did the cool breeze conditioned the room, but the light of the full moon illuminated the room enough for her to see the beautiful brunette’s sleeping face. The brunette would sometimes smile or mumble something/food ‘zura’. If lucky, she would even say Dia’s name, or ‘Dia-chan’ as she said just a while ago. Well, she mumbled all of Aqours’ name, but her own name only mattered to her!

Plus, the fact that Hanamaru was dreaming about her was enough to make Dia’s heart skip a beat. The raven-head sighed in satisfaction as she whispered an expression of gratitude to her sister, Ruby. After all, Ruby was the one who suggest or, really, insisted that Hanamaru should sleep with her Onee-chan for once. Her sister _did_ know of her infatuation towards Hanamaru anyway.

And praise Kami-sama and all of the gods, she did NOT expect for the outcome to be this! And, oh boy, was she massively thankful! However, there was one thing that Dia hasn’t found the courage to do yet:

Returning the embrace.

Does she even dare? Would she risk her own pride and dignity just so she can hug Hanamaru back? Would she risk being embarrassed later in the morning just so she could touch Hanamaru more? This was her only chance! She had to decide now! After all, morning was just a few hours away from midnight.

But then it hit her! Hanamaru was the one who hugged her first, so this predicament was not her fault! Of course, Dia wouldn’t admit that Hanamaru was at fault too because she loved her that much, but she had to take advantage of that fact for now! So if she hugs her back, she can just lie and tell her that she thought she was hugging Ruby instead. And then everything should be back to normal from there, right?

And so the raven-head hugged Hanamaru back, and, dare I say, she even pulled her close so she could feel her warmth more.

”Is this the reward I receive for working diligently in college and never neglecting my studies? If so... This is the best weekend ever...!”

”Dia-chan...”

And Dia had to really hold back her squeal after that...

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Ruby: *secretly recording her sister and Hanamaru* (I’m so sorry, Onee-chan... But this was one of the first plans that worked for this pairing!)

Dia: *slowly hugs Hanamaru back and pulls her closer*

Ruby: *suppressing squeal* (Pigi!! I think it worked a bit too well!)

The following morning...

Dia and Ruby: *very drowsy*

Hanamaru: *curious and worried* Did you two get your sleep, zura? You two seem like you both stayed overnight, zura...

Dia: *perks up suddenly* I thank the both of you for giving me the best reward for my hard work! Especially you, Maru-chan!

Hanamaru: Zura? Wait... Maru-chan...? Since when did you call me that, zura?

Ruby: You’re the best, Hanamaru-chan! Thank you for making my sister happy!

Hanamaru: I’m so confused right now, zura... But at least I got to see what the Kurosawa sisters are like when they’re sleepy. *giggles at the sisters*


	7. Random Science Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random scientific thought I had and I wanted to share it through Love Live characters XD
> 
> And so why not? I’ll put in two of the smartest people in Love Live XD

**Random Science Thoughts**

**with Maki Nishikino and Eli Ayase**

Eli: Hey, Maki.

Maki: Yes, Eli?

Eli: So if you think about it, water is just gas, right?

Maki: Um... What? It’s liquid.

Eli: No, no! Think about it! It’s H2O, right? Two atoms of Hydrogen and...?

Maki: ...One atom of Oxygen. I don’t get you. *brows furrowed*

Eli: *wagging finger* Looks like someone wasn’t paying attention to their Chemistry class.

Maki: *surprised* Hey! I pay attention! Have you not seen my grades?

Eli: Then what is the usual phase for Hydrogen and Oxygen?

Maki: Gas, of course. *eyes widen in realization* Oh... Oh god...

Eli: See what I mean? We’ve been drinking gas for the long time!

Maki: N-nani sore?! Imi wakannai!

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Maki: *sulking* *whispering repeatedly* Nani sore... Nani sore... Nani sore... Nothing’s real anymore...

Nico: Whaaat did you do this time? *tapping her foot, arms crossed*

Eli: *smiling innocently* I told her the truth.

Nico: Oh no, seriously? You KNOW that she’s too young and naïve for those kinds of jokes!

Eli: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Random Science Thoughts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my random science thoughts XD

**Random Science Thoughts 2**

**with Honoka Kosaka and Umi Sonoda**

Honoka: So, Umi-chan!

Umi: What is it, Honoka?

Honoka: So if ice melts, what is it called? Molten ice or water?

Umi: Don’t be silly! Of course it’s m—wait a minute...

Honoka: Umi-chan? Hey... Umi-chan~! Answer me!

Umi: *completely still, eyes wide* (If ice melts, it’s just water, right? Or is it now called molten ice? Water? Molten ice? Water? Molten ice? Water? Molten ice? Water? Molten ice? Ice! Molten water??? AHHHHHH....!)

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Kotori: Um... Umi-chan?

Umi: *still completely unmoved amd eyes still widened*

Kotori: Honoka-chan? Did Umi-chan got hit by a Petrificus Totalus spell?

Honoka: *tilts head* What’s that?

Kotori: Uh... Never mind. What happened to Umi-chan?

Honoka: Well, uh... I just asked her a question.

Kotori: That is...?

Honoka: So if ice melts, what is it called? Molten ice or water?

Kotori: Oh, that’s pretty easy, Honoka-chan! It’s wa—wait a second...

Honoka: Um... Kotori-chan? Kotori-chan, what happened? Hey! Man, what is with that question that makes them suddenly freeze...


	9. The Dream of An Enamored Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young brunette has found peace within the books of this seemingly underappreciated author who goes by Romiel Blackwater.
> 
> From the book series “Is it too late now?” to many other stories ranging from romance to mystery, Hanamaru seems to be quite enchanted by this author’s words and stories.
> 
> According to her own research, no one seems to have seen this enigmatic author. But that did not matter for the young reader.
> 
> She dreams to meet him someday...
> 
> (Obviously set on my “Is it too late now?” story’s AU)

**The Dream of An Enamored Reader**

**with Hanamaru Kunikida**

It may sound a bit cliché. And, really, she has told many people about this a lot of times now...

But Hanamaru loves books. It has always been her second world. The place where she could go to and live the lives of many people. Entranced by the author’s world created through mere words and ideas printed on multiple sets of papers.

To her, books were her only solace.

However, it wasn’t until she joined Aqours and met wonderful people, old and new, that she realized there was more beauty to this world than she knew. She found friends, she found family, and most of all... She found love.

Alas, the world was still cruel. And, as we know, problems are always lingering around us. She could compare her own problems to the struggles the heroes of the stories she’s read. But unlike reality, she could easily know if that book would have a happy ending or not.

Fictional characters had it so easy... Reality simply does not let her see the ending of her struggles. Will she have a happy ending? That’s the question that always lingered her mind...

_Most importantly, will we be together in the end...?_

Her mind became clouded of those questions. Never-ending barrages of doubtful and stressful questions. But it was not until she found that book that she finally realized how late it has been...

_Is it too late now?_

_...It probably is._

Surprisingly, even if that very book reminded her of the situation she’s in, she liked the story. Was it because she could relate to the leading character so much? Whatever it was, this book’s author surely captured her heart and attention.

So she yearned for more. The book she had was simply the first volume! She had to know what happens next to the lady and her beloved! Will she be together with him in the end?! She had to know!

The days passed and her love for this author grew more and more. There was something about this author’s words that manages to hit her right at her feelings and emotions. And she really loved the feeling, for some reason. Maybe it was because she was able to relate herself to the character? The similarities between their situation was a bit...creepy, if one were to look at a different perspective.

Now, don’t get her wrong, her love for the author is not all romantic. Hanamaru just loved the words that these people have written and shared through pieces of paper, effectively distributing it worldwide and eventually turning into a historical thing. It was just a fascinating thought that lingered the young brunette’s mind ever since she began having interest in reading books.

The dramatic stories of the English William Shakespeare, the imaginative mind of the Japanese Natsume Soseki, and even the words that yearned for freedom of the Filipino José Rizal. She read them all and was fascinated by all of their stories and novels. And now, even the American Romiel Blackwater has captured her heart and mind.

Ah, was she the luckiest girl in the world to have discovered such wonderful authors and their magnificent works...?

_I’m really not... The one I need the most is her, zura..._

But she shook that thought away! Surely another chapter of “Is it too late now?” would ease her mind. So the brunette finally stood up from her bed, prompting her to end her thoughts and daydreams (something she’s been doing ever since she entered her room and lied down her bed). She walked towards her bookshelves and grabbed her current favorite book, going back to lie down and read where she left off.

Silently, she scanned through the pages and read every word with full understanding. Once again she has transported herself in the world of the books... It felt like she was just outside, lying down the grass and enjoying the breeze cool her entirety, while reading her book and eating her favorite noppo bread... It felt like heaven... It felt like she was in somewhere she belonged...

In amidst her reading, a thought—no, a wish, suddenly came into her mind. A sudden idea that made her want to dream about more! She wants to meet this author!

No, no!

She needs to meet this author! If she was to meet the man behind these magnificent stories, she thinks she can probably die a happy girl. A woman that has successfully satisfied her needs and wants...

_“But she never gave up! This girl—this woman was born to never give up! If she wants it, you can count on it that she will do anything to get it. This was the modus operandi of our dreamer. This was the way she works! Always positive, never giving up! Nothing’s too late for true love! Those are the things she believes in! Those are the things that made her succeed! This was the way she lived her life.”_

_I have to be more like this woman, zura... But... Can I really do it? It seems that meeting this author would be much easier than trying to get her though... Or am I just being really pessimistic...?_

_What is happening to me...?_

Nevertheless, our enamored reader, though doubtful and self-depreciating, never stopped dreaming...

_Are they all only going to stay as dreams...?_


	10. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko finds herself alone at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is my late special for Yoshiko’s birthday? XD

** My Angel **

******with Yoshiko Tsushima and Sawako Tsushima**

It was already dusk when Yoshiko arrived at their apartment building. Her fellow Aqours threw her a surprise party, effectively causing her to miss her usual bus in the process. Yes, that was bad luck on her side again, but that did not matter. What mattered was that she was actually lucky enough for her friends to remember her birthday.

She immediately went up to their residence and checked if the door was locked. Twisting the doorknob and even knocking a few, she concluded that no one was home yet.

”Ku ku ku, it seems that the path towards my dark abode is still sealed off,” she chuckled in a low tone. “I have no choice but to use my special artifact!”

With that, she reached for her keys and unlocked the door. She then walked inside their dimly lit apartment and closed the door behind her, locking it up again. Next, she reached for the switches and turned on the main lights, illuminating the living room entirely.

After doing these, she lazily lied down the couch and looked around silently, not even bothering to change out of her school uniform yet. Out of boredom, she began to notice how clean their place really was. Not including her own room, their home was almost spotless. It really showed how diligent her mother was and still is despite having a job of her own.

”I never do realized just how hardworking she is...” The fallen angel mumbled to herself, feeling slightly guilty for she realized she may or may not have been a big bother to her mother. She sighed and shook the thought away.

“I gotta do something for her at least,” she told herself, sitting up from her position. After thinking for a moment, she clapped her hands once. “Okay! I’ll start by cleaning my room!”

WIth that goal in mind, Yoshiko gleefully skipped to her room and went inside, only to be surprised as she saw that her whole room was clean. She fully expect all of her fallen angel equipment and toys to be scattered on the floor and, well, everywhere! However, that’s not what she was seeing right now.

It certainly has been long since she’s seen her room this clean...

”Mama, you’re way too kind to me...” The fallen angel mumbled as tears gently fell from her eyes, suddenly remembering all of the things her mother has done to sustain her needs and wants. She is one spoiled daughter, isn’t she...?

Quickly, she wiped the stray tears away and decided to change her clothes, making sure to put her uniform in the laundry may this time and then do the laundry herself later. She has to do these things herself now! Lucifer’s sake, she was already sixteen years old!

”And yet you still feel and act like a baby...” She scolded herself, mentally slapping a copy of herself. “You’re such an idiot, Yoshiko. You too, Yohane.”

After a little mental fight between her and Yohane, she found herself lying down her soft, dark purple bed and hugging one of her cute, demonic plushies. Tossing and turning while still holding onto said plushie, she later realized that she was really getting sleepy. The birthday party must’ve worn her out so much.

Normally, she’d be streaming again or playing an MMORPG, but she decided to postpone those for today, choosing to take a rest early. Mindful of her fans and playmates, she quickly blogged in Twitter to let them know that she’s not streaming tonight and messaged her guild members that she won’t be able to play with them at the moment.

Or in her words, the fallen angel is taking an early beauty sleep as a celebration for the anniversary of her descent!

She then turned her phone off and stood up to close her room’s door. She lied back down on her bed and stared particularly at nothing. Well, she might be staring at _something_ , but she couldn’t tell that because her room was pitch black. She closed her eyes and bid herself a good night.

Minutes passed by...

...And yet she still can’t sleep.

She sat up and let go of her plushie, sighing. This was no use; she needs to do something before she can sleep. But she was also too lazy to do anything productive now. Plus, her peers now expect her to unavailable tonight—she definitely doesn’t want to change that now either.

Time to think of something to do, she concluded!

”Oh, right!” She gasped after a few seconds of brainstorming. Without a word more, she stood up from her bed and blindly reached for the doorknob, and then went out to their kitchen.

Quickly, she reached at their cupboards and opened a compartment that her mother never knew about. Inside was where she hid her secret treasure, her long-time favorite, something that she never seemed to grew out of...

Those were milk and a baby bottle. While she did grow out of the baby formula she used to love even when she was already in kindergarten, her enthusiasm for milk itself was undeniable. Sure, she likes to pretend she loved the bitter taste of a Long Black, but that was just pretend. It was all for her Yohane persona.

Taking those objects out, she happily made herself a milk drink in a baby bottle. She smiled as she looked at the bottle and remember many past memories. Like that time when she cried loudly as she demanded more milk for bottle in kindergarten.

Truthfully, her favorite drink was still milk. She just loved the sweet, dairy goodness of milk all packed in one! Not only that it tasted good, but it was also very healthy! It has a lot of nutrients her body definitely needs, especially for her idol works. And about the baby bottle, well, it was just something she never managed to grow out of.

She assumes she just loved how she can still drink in a baby bottle while lying down. Now don’t get her wrong! This is nothing erotic! It was just a preference!

Hiding her secrets and going back to her room, she closed the door and quickly plopped down the bed. She then helped herself with the bottled milk in her hands, drinking the milk like the baby she still was. The motion and the way she fed herself always calmed her down... It was one of the reason why she still liked drinking milk in a baby bottle.

After all these years, this was still very effective at making her sleep. And so, as the milk in her bottle ran out, Yoshiko’s consciousness slowly drifted off to dreamland and finally fell asleep. Her bottle dropped out of her hands and she unconsciously reached for her plushies once again.

* * *

 

It took a long time, but she finally home!

Sawako unlocked their apartment’s door and expected hear her daughter stream inside her room. However, her expectations were soon crushed as she entered. Their apartment was surprisingly peaceful and quiet!

”About time...” She told no one in particular, smiling a bit. “Wonder what she’s doing though. Maybe she’s just playing a game.”

But she thought that would be impossible too. Normally, her daughter would be talking quite loudly with her playmates, or if she was unlucky, she’d even rage and scream. She then thought about buying soundproof mats for her daughter’s room to at least mutter these noises.

That was listed to her mental to-buy list!

Deciding to check on her daughter before doing anything else AND to greet her again for her birthday, she was quite baffled at what she saw in her daughter’s room.

Firstly, her daughter was asleep early! Something she’d _never_  expect to happen! Secondly, for once, her door wasn’t locked and she wasn’t immediately forced out of her room! And thirdly...

”Is this a baby bottle...?” She whispered, her baffled expression turning into a grinning one. “You  _still_  haven’t grew out of this, Yoshiko?”

Suppressing her laughter, she took the bottle and decided to wash it later.

Her grin then turned into a genuine, soft smile as she looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully. After all these years, her daughter was still pretty much young. She was still a baby at heart.

”Well, even if you do grow out of these antics,” she paused, leaning down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “You’ll always be my baby... Happy birthday, my angel...”

”I love you, Mama...” Her daughter murmured in her sleep.

“I love you too, my angel...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend (OuMiyuki) and I have decided to give the unnamed characters in Love Live their own names so it’ll be easier for us to refer to them, in case y’all were wondering who the heck was Sawako Tsushima XD
> 
> Expect the names in here and OuMiyuki’s to be the same because we’ve agreed to use them together XD


	11. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia and Hanamaru Kurosawa teaches their daughter some words.
> 
> Mama Maru is having fun!
> 
> Dia-okaasan is quite concerned.

**Words**

**with Dia, Hanamaru, and Amber Kurosawa**

Dia: Okay, Amber-chan, I am Dia-okaasan. Say it with me. *slowly* Okaa-san.

Amber: O...kaaaaa...saan...?

Dia: Very good, Amber-chan! You’re learning! *patting her head, smiling*

Hanamaru: *giggles* My turn! Okay, Amber-chan! I’m Mama Hanamaru! But you can call me Mama Maru, zura! Okay? Say it with me. *slowly* Mama...?

Amber: Ma...ma...?

Hanamaru: Maru, zura!

Amber: Maaaa...ru...jura!

Dia: Buu buu desu wa! Maru-chan, don’t include your zura too...

Hanamaru: Oh right! Oops, sorry!

Amber: Buu...buu...desu...ra...? *giggles happily* Buu buu de-jura!! Buu buu!

Dia: Oh no, now she mixed it together... Amber-chan, you don’t have to repeat that, okay?

Amber: *giggling happily, playing around* Buu buu de-jura! Buu buu de-jura!

Dia: *deadpan* This is your fault, Maru-chan.

Hanamaru: *giggles* It’s your fault too, Dia-chan~!

Dia: *sighs and frowns* I know...

Hanamaru: Cheer up, Dia-chan, zura! *smiles warmly* At least we know that she learns quick, zura.

Dia: *frown softens a bit* I guess so, Maru-chan... I guess so.

Amber: *suddenly hugs Dia* O...kaaa...san! Okaasan! Okaasan!

Dia: *smiles at their child* *pinches her cheeks lightly* If it weren’t for that fact that you’re so adorable, I might’ve given you to your Aunt Ruby now.

Hanamaru: *grins* I know you won’t do that even if she wasn’t adorable.

Dia: Indeed. That is why I am glad that every single baby in the world is cute.

Amber: Kyuuu...to! Kyuuto! Kyuuto!

Hanamaru: Yes, Amber-chan! You’re cute, zura! *giggles*

Amber: *runs toward Hanamaru and hugs her* Mama! Mama!

Dia: I am a bit worried if she’s going to repeat every word she hears...

Hanamaru: It’ll be fine, zura!

Amber: Jura!! Jura!! Buu buu!

Dia: *sigh* I really do hope so...

Hanamaru: *kisses her wife’s cheek* Don’t worry so much! It will be fine! I know it!

Dia: *smiles at her wife* Thanks for the reassurance. *pecks her lips*

Hanamaru: *blushes slightly* Dia-chan! Amber-chan’s here!

Dia: *smirks a bit* It will be fine, Maru-chan. *pounces at her wife and hugs her tightly, kisses all over her face*

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Dia: *observing her daughter* Brown hair, green eyes... Huh, you are a real mixture of Maru-chan and I’s appearances.

Amber: *playing with her toys*

Dia: *giggles a bit* I have to be honest. You are cuter than your Aunt Ruby. But do NOT tell her that, okay?

Amber: *looks at her mother* Aunt...Wooby...?

Dia: *nods* That’s a secret, okay, Amber-chan? *smiles*

Hanamaru: I’m telling her, zura~! *grinning mischievously*

Dia: Maru-chan?!

Hanamaru: *already gone*

Dia: H-hey, get back here! Maru-chan!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I’d make a daughter for DiaMaru because why not XD
> 
> Anyway, I named her Amber because it’s a Kurosawa family tradition to name their child after a gemstone! Also, because I think Amber would fit her appearance as well (kinda) XD
> 
> Since it’s spelled as アンバー, it’s pronounced Anbā in Japanese, but of course, the English spelling and pronunciation is still Amber.
> 
> Anyway, expect more to come in the future! Not just of Amber-chan, but of many ships as well!


	12. Who do you like more? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyuki noticed that Ryo has been hanging out with Misaki a lot lately. This doesn’t really concern her...
> 
> ...It does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! We have the N girls in here too! They all seem realky interesting sooo that is why I wanna make some stories about them too!

** Who do you like more? Part 1 **

**with Koyuki Shirase and Ryo Aikawa**

It’s been days. Weeks. No... It’s been months now and the only times Ryo seems to talk to her was during their walks to school! It was unfair!

Last Sunday, she found out that Ryo had invited Misaki to eat out together. The next day, she discovered that Ryo had been drinking tea with Misaki in the Tea Ceremony Club everyday! Tuesday, she noticed that Ryo was frequent in the Billiards Club. Wedenesday, she found out that Ryo and Misaki play billiards every Tuesday and Wednesday! Thurdsay, she saw Ryo and Misaki practicing their idol dance together. Friday, she saw them eating lunch together! And Saturday, oh goodness, Saturday...

She found out that Ryo invites Misaki at her house every weekend!

Koyuki was furious! But she knows that anger won’t do her any good... Is she not important to Ryo anymore? Maybe Ryo realized that she wasn’t interesting? That she was boring? That she was pretty much talentless at everything besides ballet?

Oh gosh, the thought of it just makes Koyuki cry...

But what was she to do? She’s shy, timid, and a coward. She doesn’t have the courage to approach Ryo. She doesn’t have the courage or even the right to claim that Ryo was hers!

Wait, Ryo was hers? What kind of thought was that? She would... She would never call her hers, right? She doesn’t own Ryo. She...she totally doesn’t think about their potential future together. Or dream about someday seeing Ryo dressed in a princely outfit and extending her arm towards her, telling her to be with her ever after. Or dream about being serenaded by Ryo and her guitar.

She’s not in love with her!

...Right?

* * *

 

More Ryo and Misaki days passed... And it’s official, Koyuki is jealous and desperate for Ryo’s attention! She needs her and she needs her now!

She means that in a friendly way. Yep, yep, that’s what she meant. Tooootally not in a way that indicates she’s infatuated with her...

She...needs to gather all her courage and ask her. Just breathe slowly to calm down and look at her in the eye when speaking. Speak loud and clear to really express your feelings. Stand up straight and never slouch. That’s what Ryo thought her to boost her confidence when speaking with people or when performing.

Perfect timing. Ryo was alone. She could have her for her own only.

She walked towards her slowly; hands and feet shaking as she did so. She kept her chin up and breathed slowly. It was obvious that she was tensed... She looked like she was a walking frozen girl right now... All tensed up and frozen but still trying to walk as if she wasn’t nervous at all.

Finally, she reached her target...

”R-Ryo-chan...”

Ryo looked at her childhood friend with a soft smile, slightly surprised that someone approached her from behind. Her handsome, princely looks only made Koyuki’s heart race faster.

”What is it, Yuki-chan?”

”I-I have a question...”

”I see,” she replied with a nod. “Although, you seem tensed. Do you want me to get you water first?”

”I-It’s fine, Ryo-chan. This will only be quick...”

“If you say so. What is your question then?”

This was it... The moment she was waiting for. She has to ask her now!

She then took a very deep breath and let it all out with a loud sigh.

”...Who do you like more? Me? Or Misaki-chan...?”

...Wait.

That wasn’t the question she had in mind!


	13. My Little Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka tells us a story about her life with her elder sister, Kanata.

** My Little Big Sister **

**with Haruka Konoe**

Onee-chan isn’t really the type of big sister one would expect. Unlike any other big sisters, she’s lazy, irresponsible, and pretty much dependent on her little sister. That little sister is me by the way. But I never really felt like I’m the little sister with a sibling like her...

It was like I was the big sister!

But it got me thinking... Am I really being treated like I’m the big sister? Well, I mean, I do know that there’s _some_  moments where she acts sisterly. I just...tend to overlook it, I guess.

Maybe I should pay attention to her sisterly acts too. I want to appreciate and thank her for being my big sister! It was currently one of my goals. Even though I tend to take care of her, I still want to be treated like a little sister. And I want to feel that she _is_ my big sister. Is that normal? I just want to be pampered every once in a while...

To succeed in my goal, I must first observe closely in our everyday lives. What big sisterly acts does Onee-chan do in a span of 24 hours?

Before I do that, you may ask: Why do I want to be pampered and feel like the little sister anyway? Well, it goes beyond the fact that, sometimes, I feel that I’m getting tired of taking care of my sister or the fact that my sister is becoming a bit too dependent for her own good. As a matter of fact, I love taking care of Onee-chan! But again, that’s not really the reason...

You see, we grew up not feeling that we have a family. Our mother and father are always out somewhere, doing whatever it is that they do. They say it’s for business, but as the years gone by, I (and I assume Onee-chan as well) realized that they may be lying and...maybe they just don’t care that much about us anymore.

I guess it’s fine...? Well, it would be worse if they left us and we’re dependent on them. But don’t get me wrong, I still love them. And I’m pretty sure Onee-chan thinks the same too.

To be fair, we still meet them every now and then, and they also still provide us financial help. But after I became a first year high school student, we decided to move out of our house and stayed at a dorm house near our school. Our roommates were nice; some of them are even in the School Idol Club Onee-chan and I were currently in.

Come to think of it... It wasn’t always this case—with me being the one to take care of Onee-chan, I mean. I...think there was a time when Onee-chan was very diligent, caring and protective of me, and wasn’t all just a sleepyhead. I think I can vaguely remember a time like that. Or is that just my imagination?

I hope it’s the former...

So I guess that’s the reason why I want to be treated like a little sister. To me, it helps give an essence—a feeling—of a good, complete family. Not saying that I don’t feel like we’re a family with Onee-chan, but...sometimes you can’t help but wonder what it’s like to have a family similar to any other I see in both TV shows and in real life. I want to at least feel like I have a big sister...

More often than not (and by that, I mean every time), I’ll just find Onee-chan sleeping in the school’s infirmary or, really, anywhere’s a bed for her. If she’s not asleep, I’d see her just sitting somewhere and minding her own business (whatever that is)...and back to sleeping she’ll go. Everyday, I would have to wake her up every morning so she wouldn’t be late at school (I knew moving to a doem closer to our school would be a big help).

She would make us a extravagant breakfast that doesn’t look like breakfast at all. It looked more like a fine dinner at a five-star restaurant. Not only that, but she’d also make us lunch that she would put in a bento box and have it wrapped inside a nice, cute cloth wrap. And again, the lunch doesn’t look like your normal lunch. It looks more like a mini all-you-can eat buffet that she managed to fit in one small bento. And don’t even start with her actual dinner. It looks more like a fine dinner at a five-star restaurant...but instead of five stars, it has seven.

I’m not very good at cooking despite what other’s would most likely think... I’m very glad Onee-chan is a great cook. Like, seriously, her meals and dishes should be in a cooking competition or something! Wait...

Now that I think about it... It’s always been like this from the very start. I do house chores and take care of her, I get rewarded with a nice meal. It’s always been Onee-chan who’s cooking for me. It may not be much but...it’s proof that she does treat me like a little sister! I’ve seen my Onee-chan cook. And when she does, it’s like she’s a completely different person. She’s not the slow, sleepy, lazy girl I’d normally see!

It was as if...her big sisterly aura suddenly comes out whenever she cooks. Not only that, but I think I remember Onee-chan going out of her way to protect me from many dangers when we were younger and even nowadays. Just a few weeks ago, Onee-chan and I went out for grocery shopping. When we were done, I decided to go home alone and leave her to walk alone because she was being too slow.

That wasn’t the best decision I made... Unfortunately, I ran into the wrong corner and got caught by four men that were obviously gangsters. They had very malicious intents that I’d rather not talk about. There was no escaping, I was backed into a corner and the malicious looks of the men sent chills to my spine.

I felt weak, hopeless... Fighting back would’ve been a bad idea. What if they were armed? So I closed my eyes and prayed... And sure enough, they were answered! To my surprise, I heard my Onee-chan yell at the thugs. They all turned to look and laughed when they saw her, mocking her and asking what she was going to do to them.

Onee-chan simply told them with a smirk present on her face that she called the police. I’ve never seen Onee-chan show this much emotion before! And sure enough, the police arrived the second Onee-chan told that she called them.

I...I was in pure shock that time. I was so scared that time that I wasn’t able to fully analyze the situation. But now that I remember it, Onee-chan was...awesome. I do wonder how she managed to make the police arrive quick. Maybe she called in advance...?

I don’t know... I only remembered that I cried and cried until I fell asleep. Did Onee-chan carry me home too?

It’s really hard to read Onee-chan sometimes. I can’t help but doubt my memories of her acting like a big sister to me because they are somehow vague in my mind. I hope that they are true... I really love my sister. I really care about her. And I know that she loves me too. But why do I have so much trouble remembering all the big sister-like things she’s done to me...? Are there even any...? Or is there just a problem with my memory?

I can only hope. I can only hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this turned out way more depressing than I’ve intended it to be... I hope you enjoyed reading anyway ^^
> 
> Also, I’m taking liberty to how I’d portray these N girls because they don’t really have a proper character story and personality in the game. That I why I will portray them by how I think they’d act. Hope you understand!
> 
> P.S. I apologize again. I was feeling a bit down when i wrote this and I guess it channeled its way through here


	14. Take me out on a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika begs for her girlfriend, You, to take her out on a date.

**Take me out on a date?**

**with You Watanabe and Chika Takami**

Balancing between school and your relationship with your girlfriend is always a hard thing to manage. Especially when you’re in college. Especially when your course requires you to travel out of town for a while so you can learn AND experience the career you want to achieve.

Especially when your girlfriend is one that’s really quick to change moods sometimes and would offer a lot of crazy ideas...

That’s my life right now with my girlfriend, Chika Takami.

She’s cute, beautiful, _really_  great at singing and dancing, and most of all, she’s a dork. A dork just like me at times, admittedly.

And at the moment, she’s literally clinging unto my legs like a koala or something. Her gleaming red eyes gazed at me like those of a clingy feline. Her ahoge drooped in a way that indicated her blue mood. Her face sported a pout and a stray tear (an obvious crocodile tear) rolled down her puffed-out cheeks.

”Take me out on a date...?” She begged with her most sorrowful, child-like voice. She clung unto my legs tighter and it actually hurt a bit.

I sighed.  _“I guess this is where all my maritime training pays off. Thank goodness they trained us how to literally stand your guard. Else I’d be having sore legs and knees now.”_

“Chika-chan, I’m really tired right now,” I tried to reason out, explaining myself in the calmest tone. “I literally just got out of shower. Can’t you give me a rest? I’ll take you out later, okay?”

”But time flies by fast, You-chan! Next thing I know, you’ll be out at sea again,” she complained, wagging a finger at me, still clinging tightly unto my legs. She wore a cute, distressed look that _almost_  made me want to take her out immediately. Almost.

I sighed once again, giving Chika-chan a deadpan look. “I literally have 48 hours before my next sail. That’s equivalent to two days, Chika-chan!” I accidentally rose my voice while I explained that. Whoops...

”Uwaa! You-chan is mad at me!” Well, that only made things worse... She hugged (crushed) my legs and cried like a two-year old. Gosh, this is seriously starting to hurt.

”I-I’m not mad, Chika-chan!” I explained, hoping that would be enough to stop her from eventually breaking my leg bones. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice... I’m just really tired right now...”

“Pleeeease...?” She begged more, somehow intensifying her cuteness to the maximum limit. “I really missed you... You’re gone for a month and you’ll only be here for at least two days... I wanna spend all the time I have with you.”

This is like my third sigh now. “Chika, we live together in this apartment now. We agreed to do this so we can both be near to our schools AND so you won’t be troubled about me living for months or so for my maritime.”

Chika stayed silent, probably realizing I was right.

”Chika-chan?” I called, a bit concerned because she’s suddenly awfully quiet. “Hey, Chika-chan... I’m sorry, okay?”

A few seconds in, she finally responded. She loosed her grip and stayed sitting on the floor. Her head hung low and I swear I heard her sniffle. Gosh, I feel really bad now... I think she’s crying...

Like a good girlfriend, I crouched down and pulled her into an embrace, hoping my feelings would transfer through my hug. I also hoped my warmth would calm her down. Lifting her chin up in a way that Riko would squeal upon, I brushed strands of hair away from her face and planted a light kiss on her forhead and a softer one against her quivering lips.

”Let’s just stay at home tonight, okay?” I whispered in an unintentionally low, husky tone that even I am surprised I could do. “Let’s go to bed?” I wiped the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes with my thumb as my hands caressed my silently crying girlfriend’s face.

She only nodded as a response to my question. I stood up and offered her my hand. And well, she didn’t take it... So that prompted me to sweep her off of her feet and carried her myself to the bedroom, earning a cute surprised squeal from her. I smirked as her cheeks turned beet red, making want to eat her up (in a non-sexual way, people, shut your dirty minds).

Speaking of eating... “Have you eaten dinner already?”

She only shook her head as a reply, earning tonight’s fourth sigh from me. Well then, I guess I’ll have to make us a nice dinner to make up for the date she wanted so much and wasn’t able to get.

”You were really anticipating that date, huh?”

A nod.

I only chuckled at that. “Of course you were.”

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

After our nice dinner, Chika finally spoke to me again. I guess all it takes is a nice meal to make Chika’s mood better. Right now we are at the bedroom, chilling on our bed, cuddling just like how she wanted. The thick and fluffy blankets covered our bodies as we shared our warmth towards each other.

Constantly, we would kiss either on the lips or on the cheeks or...anywhere on the face, really. Sometimes, I’d bite her ear just to tease her. She says she hates when I do it, but I know she secretly likes it. I had the sudden urge to hum a song so I hummed “Sora mo Kokoro mo Hareru kara” to lull my obviously-sleepier-than-me girlfriend.

And sure enough, it worked like a charm. She’s now sound asleep, hugging me like her life depnded on it. I guess she really did miss me a lot. That naturally brought a smile to my face, but I also can’t help but feel sad about that fact.

”I really have to make up with you tomorrow...” I whispered to her as I lightly brushed her hair with my fingers. She loves it when I comb her hair with my hand and treat her like a cat. It’s weird, but it’s also adorable so whatever. Anyway...

She wants to be with me everyday. I wanna be with her everyday. But at the same time, she doesn’t really wanna stop me from reaching my dreams. That’s why I love her so much. She doesn’t want herself to be a hindrance to anyone. Oh shoot, and I turn down the only time that she actually became selfish!

Now I REALLY have to make up with her and take on a date tomorrow!

Oh wait, I have an idea!

Careful of my every move, I slowly took Chika’s arm off of me and I quietly got out of bed. I then took my phone from the bedside table and walked outside to our apartment’s balcony, contacting the number of my professor. I hit ‘Call’ and waited for the answer, bringing the phone to my ear.

Eventually, someone answered. _“Hello? Watanabe? What’s the matter?”_

“Uh, yeah, hey, Sensei! About that thing where we can bring whoever we want onboard for our next sail...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand cliffhanger! XD I hope you liked it, OuMiyuki! I’m sorry this is all I got right now for a ChikaYou story XD


	15. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa Ayase is feeling a bit melancholic whilst their Graduation Day nears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was my birthday in August 5th, I’m gonna treat myself with my preferred ships for a couple of days!

**Our Future**

**with Yukiho Kosaka and Alisa Ayase**

Time seemed to slow down as a handful of students in Otonokizaka remained among its premises. A majority may already be at their homes doing their homework, but these students decided to stay to maybe do some school work or maybe hang out with their friends and have fun somewhere later.

However, in the blonde third year President of the School Idol Research Club, time has completely stopped. It was as if she did not want this day—this exact moment—to end soon. She began to notice how the sun seemed to have stopped at the horizon, as if the universe itself was at her side. The sky was enveloped by dark hues and the dark red color of the setting sun, giving those who saw it a beautiful dusk to behold.

But what was the reason why Alisa Ayase did not want this very moment to end?

Well, there was really only one reason. Right before her was her best friend in the whole universe, her partner through all these years, her guide whenever she was lost, and most of all, the love of all her life. What was she doing?

She was confessing to her.

The person whom she dreamed about everyday and every night was right in front of her as she (Alisa) laid her back on the wall behind her. The redhead she loved so much seemed to illuminate with a blissful radiance; her blue orbs shone as they gazed at Alisa’s own icy blue. The redhead sported a charming aura, showing only a tinge of nervousness. A hand over her chest, the redhead gestured to emphasize her feelings in hopes to better express herself. To Alisa, she looked beautiful—handsome even. What the redhead was doing, it all meant she loved her.

She wishes it was that simple...

Truthfully, this was all just in the blonde’s head. All but a daydream...just wishful thinking. Truthfully, Yukiho did not love her. This was all just practice. A cruel, painful practice of a confession requested by her beloved. These feelings...they did not belong to Alisa.

Suddenly, everything was blurry... Everything was dark... The room felt like a prison, a hallway deprived of all light and hope. It felt like a pathway leading towards a place of suffering and pain. Alisa felt anger, she felt pain all over her. It was like being stabbed slowly into the heart while the stabber smiled eerily and spoke to her in a calm voice. And then left to die as she watched her beloved walk away with a grin plastered to her face.

Yukiho made a poem! A _damn, cursed_ poem that Alisa was handed a copy of! To her, this poem sounded awful. It was the worst poem she’s ever forced to read and hear all in one day. Alisa had to calm down... She breathed slowly and closed her eyes to halt her tears, hoping her friend would notice her pain.

Alas, the redhead kept going on and on and on about how she was going to execute her plan. It was quite a stupid, elaborate plan...all for a simple confession. Yukiho had planned to confess to her beloved a day before their graduation. She had prepared a poem, a plan on how she’s going to say it without attracting much attention. She then proceeds to tell her of her plan of announcing it to their friends later on.

_Snow, you are a beauty_

_Gentle and soft, you make me happy_

_Delicate and wonderful as you fall from up high_

  _Why hast such an art fallen from the sky?_

 

_Is it a blessing? Is it a curse?_

_Your coldness has brought me warmth and compassion_

_Seeing you makes my heart race like a horse_

_Is this what they call “Snow halation”?_

 

_I smile as I envisioned us together_

_Heartwarming moments as we last forever_

_Is this fate? Are we being sutured?_

_Is it bad that I’ve imagined our future?_

 

_A dream to be with you_

_Wishes to fulfill with us two_

_Lying down the snow as we imagine our utopia_

_That is our future_

 

Heck, it did not even end with a rhyme! What was this? It was as if Yukiho had ran out of inspiration at the very end. Alisa thought that whoever she was going to confess to, if she accepts, she’s going to have to deal with this type of person. It was like Yukiho just gave up at the end and decided that it was good enough!

What a half-hearted confession, she began to think...

”So? How was it...?” Yukiho nervously asked as she finished explaining her plan.

Alisa only stared. She suddenly did not know what to say... It was her chance to tell her everything now!

”It was beautiful...” She replied, but that reply did not mean anything. Alisa only felt that, as a friend, Yukiho needs her support. Till the end, she was still going to give it...no matter how painful it will be. “I...I hope whoever this girl is should accept your feelings.”

Alisa forced a small smile. It was just a tiny smile but it weight a hundred tons on her back. It was just painful... She was no beginning to regret that she ever met this person. Well, it’s not like she had a choice either... Yukiho was the one that brought light in her life when she was lost in the darkness. She was her guide whenever she did not understand some Japanese words. She has been helping her since then, and since then, they easily became close friends. She thought, how could she not eventually fall for her?

All those imaginations, dreams and daydreams with her instantly faded away with a snap of a finger.

And so the two parted ways, and the evening finally fell.

* * *

 

A day before graduation...

This was it. The moment of truth. The day Yukiho confesses to her loved one. The very day she loathed, the very day she did not want to ever come. But alas, the world does not work that way. She would just have to deal with it and be happy for her friend...

Be happy? What was happiness...? Questions lingered her mind every night. And every night she cried herself to sleep... Knowing she was not brave enough to do anything. And even then, who was she to stop her friend from being happy? She was not Yukiho’s... Yukiho was not hers... It just did not work that way. Never, never, ever.

But what was this...? Yukiho was suddenly in front of her, a blush present on her face. Her body shook a bit and she was breathing slowly yet deeply. A bouquet of roses was held by the redhead. She then gave it to the blonde as she gave her her sweetest smile. Alisa could only stare in confusion.

”H-huh? B-but...” Those were the blonde could utter as the redhead enveloped her in a hug. A sudden wave of emotions overwhelmed her. She felt happy, sad, relieved, confused. It was too much! Tears started to fall from the blonde’s eyes as Yukiho pulled away.

Yukiho immediately noticed this and pulled out a handkerchief. She then wiped the tears of her beloved away, slowly caressing her cheeks as she did so. Once again, she pulled the blonde into a hug and spoke softly to her ears.

”I’m sorry...” She whispered. “I wasn’t confident enough to confess to you. So I boosted that by pretending everything was just practice. Pretending that I wasn’t going to confess to you. It hurt seeing you react like that but...now I’m ready. Alisa-chan...you’re the one I only ever loved like this. I hope you accept my feelings.”

Alisa’s lips quivered as she heard those words. It sounded like a beautiful melody in her ears. Suddenly, everything was bright and shiny... Overwhelmed by all emotions, the blonde hugged her tighter and cried about the thought of Yukiho loving another person besides her.

The redhead then caressed the blonde’s back and ran a hand through her hair to calm her down. She rocked slightly as Alisa’s cries slowly faded into small hiccups and sniffles. Yukihi hugged her tighter whenever she’d hiccup. It was as if letting go would cost both their lives.

”My poem... It had words missing from it. I know it was misleading and didn’t end in a rhyme, but I wanted to tell the complete version in the actual confession.”

Yukiho pulled away and stood straight before her beloved, clearing her throat as she gave the blonde a small smile. She then began her gestures...

_Snow, you are a beauty_

_Gentle and soft, you make me happy_

_Delicate and wonderful as you fall from up high_

  _Why hast such an art fallen from the sky?_

 

_Is it a blessing? Is it a curse?_

_Your coldness has brought me warmth and compassion_

_Seeing you makes my heart race like a horse_

_Is this what they call “Snow halation”?_

 

_I smile as I envisioned us together_

_Heartwarming moments as we last forever_

_Is this fate? Are we being sutured?_

_Is it bad that I’ve imagined our future?_

 

_A dream to be with you_

_Wishes to fulfill with us two_

_Lying down the snow as we imagine our utopia_

_That is our future...Ayase Alisa_

 

“And so these are my feelings... I’m really in love with you, Alisa-chan. Will you please be my girlfriend?”

”Yes, yes!” Alisa managed to express as she still cried, tackling her new girlfriend to the ground. “I love you too! I love you too! I love you too!”

The redhead, though surprised as she was just tackled to the ground, could only gaze at the blonde’s sky blue eyes and perfect lips. Though she looked like a mess from all her crying, Yukiho still thought she was beautiful—perfect even. Without any more hesitation and thought, the redhead pulled the blonde into a kiss.

The kiss did not last long. Only a few seconds passed as their lips touched. Though brief, both felt a strong desire, a strong passion, an indication that they loved each other as much as the other. To them, their lips fit perfectly like a puzzle...like they were made for each other.

It felt like heaven. It tasted wonderful... It tasted like...

”Strawberry lip balm...?” Alisa questioned. “Seriously?”

”Hey, don’t complain, you love strawberries.” Yukiho deadpanned.

Alisa smiled softly at her reply. “You know me so well...”

”Of course I do...”

And once more, the two shared another kiss. This time, it was longer, sweeter, more intimate. The two are now more than happy. The two are now looking forward to _their_ future.

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Yukiho: *on phone* Hello, Onee-chan!

Honoka: Yukiho-chan! What’s up?

Yukiho: I’m fine, thanks. How about you?

Honoka: Well, you know, still busy here at the office. Oh wait, actually, I’m on a break. Oops! *giggles* I’m soooo sorry I wasn’t able to attend your graduation! Schedule got soooo packed! I promise I'll make up for it this Sunday!

Yukiho: *chuckles* I will take your word then, Onee-chan. And it’s okay, really! I just called because I have some good news.

Honoka: Ooooh~! Really? Share it then.

Yukiho: Well, I have a girlfriend!

Honoka: WHAT?! 

*on Honoka’s end - workmates suddenly look at Honoka*

Honoka: S-sorry! Don’t worry about me! *whispers* Really? Who’s the lucky girl? *smiles*

Yukiho: Alisa Ayase, of course! It took me a while to confess but...I finally got her.

Honoka: Oh yay! I knew it’d be Alisa-chan! I’m so proud of you, Yukiho-chan... Now, promise me that you’ll take good care of her, okay? I don’t think Eli-chan would hear any reason if her beloved younger sister is hurt.

Yukiho: Don’t worry, Onee-chan, I’ll take good care of her. I promise! Thanks, Onee-chan!

Honoka: Huh? What for?

Yukiho: Well, you always pushed me to be true to myself and just do whatever I want! As long as it’s legal, you even added.

Honoka: Ohhh, right, right. Well, I noticed that you’re always overthinking whenever you wanted to do something and I figured just a little push would do. I’m glad I was able to help!

Yukiho: *giggles* Thanks again, Onee-chan! Okay, I’ll hang up now!

Honoka: Bye bye, Yukiho-chan! Shower Alisa-chan wth all your love~! Faito dayo!

Yukiho: *chuckles* Mm! Faito dayo! See you, Onee-chan!


	16. The Thought of Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo and Rin hang out in the Koizumi residence. Rin tells a joke. Hanayo takes it way too seriously. That’s all you wanna know XD

** The Thought of Living Together **

**with Rin Hoshizora and Hanayo Koizumi**

It was a nice, warm summer afternoon. Birds are singing, flowers sway at the light breeze’s caress, and the Sun shone with all his glory upon Earth. With this kind of day, people are usually at the beach to cool their skins in the nice seawater or bathe under the sun’s comforting heat. People would usually be out and have a summertime funtime with everyone!

But there were a few exceptions. Some people prefer to stay indoors, to shield themselves from the heat. After all, indoor activities are just as fun as outdoor activities, they believe so. And among those was Hanayo Koizumi.

Well, Rin wanted to have fun with her childhood friend outside, but the latter insisted that they stay indoors for now. Looks like the feline-like girl had no choice but to stay in her friend’s abode for a while. She _still_  wants to be with her, regardless!

”Thanks for letting Rin stay in, nya~!” Rin expressed with gleeful gratitude as she sat on the couch, smiling from ear to ear like how she’d usually be.

”It’s no problem, Rin-chan,” Hanayo replied with the small, gentle smile Rin always looked forward to seeing. In all honesty, she looks forward to Hanayo’s wholebeing everyday. Not that she’d admit that, of course.

_Gosh, Maki-chan is really influencing Rin with her tsundere antics, nya..._

Besides preferring the indoors, Hanayo wanted a bit of company since her parents are out for a while and her grandparents are at their hometown. So yes, she was all alone before Rin arrived. Rin doesn’t intend to make it stay like that, of course! That’s why she immediately accepted when Hanayo invited her in!

”So, Kayo-chin,” Rin began, looking around the nice, simple place Hanayo calls home like the curious cat she was. “What do you wanna do today, nya?”

Hanayo’s eyes widened a bit at the question. It seems she did not plan this at all and only asked her best friend in because she, herself, had nothing else to do. Thankfully, she remembered something excessive they had for awhile.

”W-we actually got a lot of watermelons from Ojii-san’s garden last month!” Hanayo exclaimed, failing to appear ready in answering the question. “If you want, we could slice some and eat together.” Another smile formed in the rice-lover’s face.

_Ah, Kayo-chin is just adorable... How can Rin ever say no to you, nya?_

“That would be great, nya!” Rin cheered, pouncing at her friend and wrapping her in a tight embrace, almost falling to the floor in the process. Luckily, Hanayo managed to regain her balance—oh wait, nevermind, they’re on the floor now.

The two laughed at their antics and continued their loving embrace and totally-not-flirting on the floor for a short moment before settling in the kitchen.

From there, they cut up a few watermelons and decided that it’s best to eat them at the house’s porch. So they got out and set down their plates of sliced watermelons on the table, making themselves comfortable on the chairs at said porch. The slightly cool breeze caressed their skins slowly, and the sun’s heat immediately replaced it right after.

”Ah, it’s so nice here, nya~!!” The cat-like cheered, happily taking a slice and endulging herself in it. The blonde-brunette could only giggle at her friend’s cute antics. She quietly ate her piece too.

Now this wasn’t the first time Rin has stayed in Hanayo’s house. In fact, she’s actually very frequent here that it seemed that this was her second house already! However, the calm, soothing aura the Koizumi residence seemed to emit was still surprising to the orange-head.

_Kayo-chin’s home is seriously the most peaceful place Rin’s ever been in, nya... Wait, maybe it’s the people who live here that causes it!_

With that idea in mind, Rin lit up, sat up straight, and spit all the watermelon seeds she had to the bowl they prepared. “Kayo-chin! Kayo-chin! I have an idea, nya!”

”R-Rin-chan?” The blonde-brunnette had a questioning look, surprised at her friend’s sudden outburst. “What is it, Rin-chan?”

”They say that home is not the place but the person you live with, right?!”

Hanayo could only nod, eyes still wide.

”Then! That must be the reason why this place is so calming, nya!” She shouted, proud of her own little conclusion.

”A-ah! I suppose so,” her friend gasped as she finally realized where Rin was getting at. “My family is quite nice... Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaa-san, Ojii-san... They’re all really nice people. They’re very caring and give off a really calming feeling to people.”

”Not just them though, nya!” Rin objected, determined to make Hanayo realize what she’s implying at. “Rin thinks Kayo-chin gives off a nice, calming aura too, nya!”

Hanayo felt her cheeks burn a tad but at the thoughtful comment. “Th-thanks, Rin-chan... I think the same thing to you too.”

”Thank you, nya!” Rin skipped happily. “But Rin thinks I give off a more energetic aura, nya!”

Right after that little outburst, Rin enjoyed herself more in the nice company of Hanayo. She enjoyed every bite of the watermelon slices and every small talks the two would make. After finishing their watermelons, the two got back inside and relaxed on the sofa.

A loud yawn resonated in the room as Rin yawned in a rather exaggearated way, stretching her arms and legs as she let her body slide to the floor. Hanayo sat on the couch beside her, happily observing her friend.

”It would be really nice if Rin and Kayo-chin lived together, nya!” Rin happily told the blonde-brunette, giggling at her own joke. Unbeknownst to her, Hanayo took it way too seriously...

Now a blushing mess, Hanayo stayed silent, in fear that speaking would probably make things more embarassing to her and thus possibly melting her in the process. Unfortunately, Rin noticed her sudden awkward silence.

”What’s wrong, nya?” Rin asked with concern in her voice, her expression softened.

”W-well, the thought of living together...is k-kind of embarrassing...” Hanayo replied in a low tone, adjusting her glasses to try hiding her face. “I-I mean! I love the idea of us living under the same roof, but... Wouldn’t people assume that we’re, you know... A couple?”

The orange-head’s eyes widened in surprise, but then her mouth formed a little ‘o’ when she realized what’s wrong. It was then her turn to become a blushing mess. “K-Kayo-chin, you took my joke way too seriously...”

”I-it was a joke?” The blonde-brunette gasped, a hand covering her mouth. “I-I’m sorry...” She blushed once again, looking down to the floor and played with her feet, albeit her blush is only just a tint now.

_Rin IS still serious about living with you though... Someday, perhaps._

Another idea popped in Rin’s mind. Though unlike before, this idea was a bit for her own pleasure only so she decided to just act upon it. Without another word, Rin stood up from the floor and made her way towards Hanayo.

Gently, Rin bent down towards Hanayo to level herself with her, and used her arm to support and prevent herself from accidentally planting her face on her friend’s stomach. She cupped the other’s cheek with her free hand and lifted her head up so they could lock their gazes. The orange-head was uncharacteristically serious, something that made Hanayo’s heart race like never before.

With nothing but passion and love in Rin’s gentle expression, she spoke in a low, sort of husky tone. “Well, what if I was being serious? Would you mind living with me?”

Hanayo could only respond by leaning towards Rin’s touch and taking her hands so they could intertwine their fingers. Her blush grew darker and redder, heat resonated from both their bodies. And although it’s already hot, that heat calmed the both of them. In the contrary, that very heat made them yearn for more physical contact.

Slowly, but surely, Rin leaned in to finally close the gap between their lips.

And then the sound of door opening, a gasp from an adult woman, and the clearing of the throat of an adult man interrupted their intimate moment.

Yelps escaped from both Rin and Hanayo as they both composed themselves. Rin stood up straight and tenses when she was Hanayo’s mother and father. A very special mention to her father who had a scowl present on his face.

”Otou-san! Okaa-san!” Hanayo excclaimed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “W-we weren’t... U-um...!”

”What were you about to do to my daughter...?” Mr. Koizumi asked in a calm and obviously passive-aggressive tone.

”N-nothing, nya! I-I swear, Koizumi-san!” Rin chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head, a nervous grin plastered her face.

“Are you sure?” Mr. Koizumi questioned further.

”Y-yes, sir!” Rin accidentally (and comically) saluted.

Mr. Koizumi nodded, seemingly satisfied with Rin’s response. After that, Rin was asked to leave so they could have a talk with their daughter. And you can bet that Rin is extremely worried for her.

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

“Ara ara, it seems our daughter has grown... So? What do you think of Rin-chan? Would she be good enough for our daughter?”

”Heck no! My daughter is still too young to have a romantic relationship! Any man or woman that dares to take my precious daughter’s hand should go through me first!”

”Ufufu, your overprotective side is showing again~...”

”O-oh! I-is that a bad thing?”

”Being overprotective? Well, not necessarily but, sometimes, we have to let go of the people we love, right? I mean, that’s what _I_ did so I can finally marry you.”

”R-right, you were an idol before... Alright, I suppose whatever will make our daughter happy, I’ll support her all the way through.”

”That’s the spirit! Thank you, Otou-san~”

”Anything for the both of you, Okaa-san.”

Meanwhile...

”WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, NYA?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I don’t have a name for Hanayo’s mom and dad yet! XD Okay, time to think of some and update this when we’ve thought of names
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the read!


	17. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and Mari had a nice sparring one night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the “The Search Within” AU

**Sparring**

**with Kanan Matsuura and Mari Ohara**

In a peaceful, breezy night, the brightness of the full moon being the only source of light accompanied by the twinkling of the distant stars, two girls in the age of 17 battled and clashed on the Awashima Island’s beach. The fight was going on for about an hour already, but not one seemed to show the slightest fatigue.

The clanging of metal and the grunts of the fighters were almost the only sounds one would hear, if it weren’t for the distant chatters and party music that could be heard at the buildings nearby and the splashes of the waves as they hit the shore.

The battle that went on for an hour still showed no signs of slowing down. The two were determined to defeat the other, commencing their attacks and striking with all their might and strength. The navy-haired was a magician and the blonde was a tech-savvy. Their fighting styles are pretty much polar opposites, but that made the fight way better.

Multiple pieces of armor hovered in the sky, switching in and out of the blonde’s body as she continued to shoot beams of energy to her opponent. Since the change of armor pieces was constant and continuous, the blonde had to adjust her stance every time a piece goes to her.

This put the navy-haired one in an advantage, the constant switching of pieces made the blonde a slow opponent. But that doesn't mean she is to be underestimated. Every attack, be that a laser beam, multiple missiles or bullets, surely packed a ounch. So Kanan defended and avoided herself from every attack. Multiple flurries of raging ammunitions and explosives targeted every part of Kanan’s body. And every time tens or even hundreds of attacks were sent towards her, she barely managed to escaped its grasp. Occasionally, she would conjure root-like shadow constructs to block some bullet, missile, or both.

Mari seemed to be not holding back, but so was Kanan. Right now, the only indication of their tiredness was sweat. Other than that, no one seems to be out of breath.

 _Well, how could Mari go out of breath? She’s barely moving._ Kanan thought, quickly thinking of a plan to initiate her counterattacks.

”That all you got, Mari?” Kanan smugly asked, but that smug face quickly dissolved when an incoming missile nearly hit her. Luckily, she was able to dive away from the missile and later, from the explosion.

“Hey, that was close!” Kanan scolded, continuing to dodge every incoming attack from Mari.

The blonde stopped her attacks. Hovering in the air with her rocket boots and maintaining her balance with her arm thrusters, she stuck her tongue out and winked. “Teehee! You asked for it!”

She then dropped herself to the ground and stood up, her thruster boots and one of her armored arm flew out of her body. Now wearing only one armored arm, she charged up her ray pointing towards Kanan who, with a one swift swing her arm, formed a huge wall made of solidified shadow. Mari’s armored mask flew to her face, this allowed her to access her interface.

”MIRA, activate IFR sensors,” she ordered her AI.

”Activated.” The AI spoke back. “Mari, I think Kanan’s doing something with her shadows. Though that’s only what I can assume from the her body is moving. I think you should really make something the can detect Arcane constructs as well.”

”Great idea, MIRA. Put that in the to-do list,” Mari told, ordering her thruster boots to come to her. The boots flew to her and stuck to Mari’s feet, sending her flying upwards with a quick launch.

”You mean the to-do list that you never bothered doing?” Her AI responded as Mari landed in front of what seemed to be a giant made out of shadows, crouching down to pick up Kanan. The gargantuan stared at Mari with its purple eyes and it seems that it didn’t have a mouth; however, that didn’t stop it from letting out a bellowing grunt.

”Don’t get too sassy now, MIRA, there’s a shadow giant in front of us.” Mari told her AI as she marveled at the towering height before her. “Uh... How’s our Mega Shiny Ray Beam coming?”

”Nearly there now,” the AI replied. “Done! Should we fire now?”

”Um... I think I’m gonna wait.” The blonde said, activating her rocket boots to launch herself up again so she could talk with Kanan. The back pieces of her armor flew to her back and supported her in maintaining flight. “Hey there, beauty. Quite a big one we have here.”

Kanan, who was comfortable sitting on her giant’s shoulder, chuckled. “Well, it’s like they say, if you can’t beat ‘em, be bigger.”

”I don’t think that’s how the saying goes...”

”Oh, enough chit-chat! Hyaah!” In a blink of an eye, Kanan stood up and balanced on the giant’s shoulder like it was the easiest thing ever. She then swung her arm back, fist clenched, and threw a punch towards Mari’s direction. The giant did what Kanan did and threw a punch as well.

Mari managed to dodge away in time, yelling, “Now!” to MIRA as she regained her balance. A huge beam of purely heated white energy blasted out of Mari’s armored arm. The force was so strong it didn’t only stagger the giant causing Kanan to fall from its shoulder, it also send Mari backwards a couple of meters until she almost hit a tall tree. Luckily for the both of them, Kanan managed to form shadow constructs to cushion her fall and, expertly, cushion Mari’s impact towards the tree too.

Every part of Kanan’s body hurt like hell when it hit the ground, falling down on her front side. It seems that her plan backfired heavily. Now struggling to stand up, she used all her remaining strength to lay herself down on her back side.

”Ugh, dang it...” she groaned, cursing under her breath. She shook her head to try focusing her slightly blurry vision. Bad idea, she’s now way dizzy. But that didn’t stop her. She had to check on Mari, make sure she’s okay.

With her remaining strength and Arcane, she used her shadows to carry herself towards the barely conscious blonde. Her shadows was quick to dissipate, so she ran with all her might towards Mari. She dove down towards her body and checked any head injuries. Luckily, she only got a small bump from that... She was still breathing and her pulse is still pulsating.

Kanan took off Mari’s mask and set it beside her so Mari could breathe easily. The rest of the armor pieces she wore automatically took themselves off.

She lightly slapped her cheeks and shook her body, praying to all the gods she was fine. “Hey, hey... Mari? Are you okay? Hey, answer me.”

Shortly after (and luckily), Mari squirmed from her position, letting out a moan and a yawn like she just woke up. “It’s fine, Mama... It’s Saturday...” The blonde then went back to sleep as if she were just in her room.

Kanan could only sigh in relief at that. “Well, you’re still your goofy self, but at least you’re safe...”

A grin formed Kanan’s lips as she thought of a way to tease the sleeping blonde. Now on top of her, Kanan ‘kabedoned’ the girl and was now just a few inches away from kissing Mari. “Are you not gonna wake up...?” She teased with her best husky voice, smiling from ear to ear since she knew the blonde was only pretending to sleep.

Her lack of response only proved her point, so without further ado, Kanan brushed her lips upon the blonde’s. She slowly closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss. Mari, refusing to break out of her character, didn’t return the kiss. However, that only strengthened the other’s desire.

Kanan, driven by her growing hunger for Mari, bit the other’s lower lip in the most gentle was possible. A moan escaped her lips as she did so. But she wanted more... Kanan wanted more of Mari’s taste... Love and lust drove her crazy, but she maintained control over herself.

The navy-haired’s eyes opened only to see the blonde struggling to maintain her act. Smirking, she went down for another kiss, with the desire to deepen it more. Slowly, she licked the blonde’s lower lip, asking...begging for entrance. Using one arm to support herself, she used her free hand to gently caress Mari’s cheek, cupping it to pull her closer.

Mari has lost. She broke out of her act and opened her eyes. Kanan’s love, desire, lust, hunger for her was very eminent. So she complied to her beloved’s request. Letting out a quiet moan, her face reddened as she slowly part her lips so the other’s tongue could enter. It has been quite a while since they’ve been doing this, but Mari still manages to become shy and submissive towards Kanan’s assertiveness.

Anyway, now granted entrance, Kanan quickly slip in her tongue inside her beloved’s. She played with the other’s tongue, licking the parts that made the blonde weak and vulnerable...sensitive spots that manages to make the great Mari behave. Moans and groans were heard from the both of them. Their growing desires eventually caused Kanan to accidentally grope one Mari’s boobs.

Clearly not used to it and caught on surprise, Mari let out a yelp causing their session to stop. Kanan quickly pulled away and looked at Mari with a sorry look. “I-I’m so sorry! I...got way too into it...” Kanan’s face was red not because of their hot make out session, but because of guilt.

”I-it’s okay...” Mari looked away, having no strength to stand up from her position. “W-warn me next time... O-okay?”

”U-um... Wh-what?” Confused, Kanan questioned, raising an eyebrow as her eyes slightly widened. “Um, uh... Wh-what do you mean?”

”Mou... I-I meant, I would’ve been fine if you warned me!” The blonde cried, internally scolding herself about the thought of actually wanting more of Kanan’s physical affection. “Y-you’re an idiot, Kanan!” Her face now as red as (or even redder than) a tomato

”Wh-what?! I said I was sorry!” Kanan exclaimed, equally as red as the blonde. “And since when did you become a tsundere?”

“Whatever! J-just warn me next time!”

”Okay, okay! I get it!” Kanan then fiddled with her fingers as she internally debated if she should ask the next question bugging her. “S-so... If I did warn you...would you have let me...?”

Mari could only nod slowly. Her face was already red enough. Luckily, it was quite dark tonight, she could blame the lack of light for her blush.

Mari thinks she’s going to regret this later...

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

Kanan: Hey, Mari, how long do you plan on keeping our relationship a secret?

Mari: Um... Once I’m ready, I guess...?

Kanan: And when is that?

Mari: Uh... Uh... Sh- _SHINY! *_ tries to run away*

Kanan: Nope! *summons shadow roots to take hold of Mari’s arms* You’re not getting away this time!

Mari: Come on, Kanan! Just give me more time... *blushes* I’m really not ready to tell them yet...

Kanan: *sighs* Fine... I guess we’ve been keeping a good job of hiding it anyway.

Dia: *opens door and goes inside* Oh really now?

Kanan and Mari: DIA!

Dia: You do know I can read your minds, right? I suspected you two were hiding something among us, but I did not expect it to be like so.

Mari: *nervous* Please, please, pleeeease! Just keep this one between us, okay?

Dia: I really see no reason why I ahould, but if that’s what you wish then I will give you my word.

Mari: _THANK YOU, DIA-CHAN~! *_ hugs her*

Dia: *blushes* Hey, don’t call me that! Only the lowerclassmen have the permission to call me that!

Kanan: Hey! Lemme in on that! *hugs the both of them*

Dia: (What have I gotten myself into...?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >//////< GOSH GOSH GOSH GOSH!! How did it turn into this?! This is too yabai! AAAAAAAAHHHH
> 
> Dang it! Why is it so easy to imagine KanaMari as this? XD I was just planning for a short fight scene then a conversation! Somehow, it turned into this! XD
> 
> Anyway, this was my first attempt of a fight scene! I hope it’s good enough! XD Because I am NOT good at these yet XD
> 
> I, uh, hope you enjoyed the read XD
> 
> Also, “Sparring”... Is that what they call it nowadays?


	18. Book Lover

** Book Lover **

**with Dia Kurosawa and Hanamaru Kunikida**

In a public library in Tokyo, two girls enjoyed each other’s company as they both read their books, quietly yet enthusiastically. Occasional hums could even be heard from the brunette as she read hers. Unbeknownst to her, the raven-haired girl was not focused on her book. The book was indeed in Dia’s hands; however, her focus was somewhere else.

Specifically, towards the short brunette Hanamaru Kunikida. Never has she seen anyone else love books as much as she does. Nowadays, people are way too into their gadgets and phones. And though she admits to relying on those too (and for watching idols), Dia preferred to entertain herself with the words of these wonderful authors.

Although that is true, the happiness emanating from the brunette before her was simply something one must not miss. The way she smiled as she read every word from her book intently. Her lips ocassionally parted as she read some words, something anyone is prone to do unconsciously as they read. Her gaze...or simply, her golden eyes shone as they showed a clear aura of joy.

Dia can’t help but smile towards the brunette as well. She then found herself staring at Hanamaru longer. Eventually, the brunette noticed and decided to ask a question to break the ice.

”So, Dia-chan—I mean, Dia-san,” she corrected, tints of red creeping up her cheeks. And although Dia seems to not notice her completely, she continued, “What’s your favorite book? Anything you love, zura?”

”Do you count...?” Dia asked, still pretty much dazed, her voice distant and seemed to be her just thinking out loud. “I think I love you...”

”D-Dia-san...!” The brunette could only exclaim loudly, face as red as a tomato and eyes as wide as it can be. Multiple people immediately shushed her simultaneously. “I...I think I love you too...” Hanamaru replied, looking away shyly.

And finally, Dia awoke from her daze. She instinctively stood straight and shook her head. “H-huh? What were you saying? Wait, what was I saying...?”

Looking at Hanamaru’s situation right now, Dia immediately knew what happened...


	19. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they even get here...? XD
> 
> (I guess this is a crackfic? XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you UltimateZook! Thanks for your prompt!

** Island **

**with Riko Sakurauchi and Yoshiko Tsushima**

Stranded and alone. I am stranded and alone in an island. I don’t know how I got here, but, as it turns out that I’m not actually alone, I immediately connected the pieces together.

Yoshiko-chan... That darn, dark blue-haired girl who’s the embodiment of all bad luck, beauty, and fallen angels most definitely have something to do with this. I normally wouldn’t blame her, but we’re currently the only one in this island. It was certainly not my fault...

...I think. Ack, well, now I’m not sure about that too. What if I did this? No, no, no, no! I wouldn’t do such a thing! Plus, I think I’d realize it sooner that I went to an island with Yocchan.

What is she doing right now...? What I’m seeing is a bonfire being lit and a Yocchan sitting in front of it, occassionally poking the fire with a stick. Is she doing a ritual or something...?

Right now I’m just sitting under a tree, contemplating my life and reality. It seems that being stranded really makes one think. It’s currently nighttime so I’m glad the light of the crescent moon and Yocchan’s fire ritual lit up the surroundings a bit. Ah, what a mess we both got into...

Eventually, I thought that just sitting around won’t do any of us good, I stood up and decided to check upon Yocchan and her (probably) ritual.

”Hey, Yocchan...” I began. “What are you doing? Some kind of ritual?”

Almost immediately, Yocchan struck her infamous pose, chuckling lowly. “Ah, my little demon Lily, do not be fooled by this mere fire. I am simply preparing the required ingredients to conjure an edible item!”

”Soooo, you’re trying to set up a bonfire for you to cook something later?” I asked, an eyebrow raised. I surprised myself at how easy I understood what she said. You’re waaay too bad of an influence, Yocchan...

“U-uh, yeah! Exactly!” Yocchan agreed, nodding repeatedly as I noticed, with the help of the light of the fire, red creep up her cheeks. “I’m surprised you understood me instantly...”

”Well, yeah, I surprised myself as well,” I chuckled as blood crept up my own face as well. I’m very glad the fire’s light is not so bright yet. It certainly helped cover up my probably already tomato-red face.

Why am I even blushing? Was it the fact that I’m probably so close to her now that I’m able to underdtand her almost instantly?

I really don’t know.

And then I heard her let out a big sigh. I also noticed that Yocchan had her head resting on her knees and was only lazily poking the fire. Something’s bothering her...

”This is probably my fault again...” She then whispered, but audible enough for me to hear. “I’m sorry...”

I don’t know if it’s the fact that Yocchan sounded legitimately sad right there, but now I feel guilty for blaming her. I’m so sorry for thinking badly of you too, Yocchan... But, maa, I can’t say that to her. That’ll only imply what I thought about her more!

”It’s not your fault, Yocchan...” I assured, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her. Despite how embarrassing it is, I pulled her closer to give her a side embrace. I hope this’ll help make her feel better... “I’m sure there’s a valid explanation for this.”

”Thank you...”

To my surprise, Yocchan leaned in closer and together we shared the warmth the fire before us radiated. I didn’t even realize it was cold out here until now. Well, I’m glad I realized it and immediately got heat.

Although stranded in this island, Yocchan and I still managed to find comfort towards each other. Wait, wait...! We’re not dating! Not yet! I-I mean, not ever! Yocchan doesn’t like me that way... But, gosh, I have to be selfish for now! I want to cherish this moment between us. It’s way too comfortable and cozy to move away from this situation.

”I haven’t had any luck catching fish...” Yocchan suddenly spoke after the silence that resonated for a short time. “Sorry I can’t cook for you right now...”

Oh no... Are you blaming yourself again? Gosh, Yocchan, you really have to have some self-esteem...

”You want me to help?” I asked with a smile, hoping that would cheer her up. “If we can catch one or two, _I’ll_ cook for the two of us instead!”

Apparently, Yocchan found an abandoned boat that had various fishing equipment. Luckily, she found a net we could use. Hey, she wasn’t so unlucky after all!

So, equipped with torches lit by Yocchan using two rocks (I didn’t know she was actually impressively resourceful!) we went to the shallow waters of the sea. I learned from a book I read once that fire can attract fish in the water. In fact, this was the method various ancient people used when they were fishing. Well, instead of nets, they used spears to catch those that were attracted by the light.

I took a while, but several fishes slowly swam towards the light. And with the net set down the seafloor, we pulled the net up and effectively caught three fishes! It’s a shame other’s managed to swim away before we could pull the net up. But it’s okay! Three is more than enough!

Afterwards we went back to our bonfire to cook these fishes. Using the palm leaves Yocchan managed to gather, we were able to make a makeshift plate to set down our food. Let’s have a nice meal!

”Riri, I never understood how your cooking skills work.” Yocchan suddenly said while eating. “One day your food looks AND tastes good. Then other days they just taste good. Like, take this cooked fish for example, it looks pretty cute how you settled them down our ‘plate’.”

I just shrugged in reply, continuing to eat the remaining fishes. “I guess... I just don’t feel like I’m in the mood for decorating food sometimes.”

”Your egg sandwiches still look boring though...”

”What?! I put all my love and effort to designing those for you and you still call them boring!” I exclaimed almost immediately. “I can never understand that!”

She simply shrugged and grinned like an idiot. “I just felt like teasing you everytike I see them. They look waaaay too cute that I don’t wanna admit it.”

”Maaa, Yocchaaaan!!!” Currently resorting to the hit-Yocchan-repeatedly-but-as-lightly-as-possible-because-I’m-only-embarrassed move.

”Ow, hey, hey! I’m sorry!” She giggled as she tried to block my viscious attacks. “Riri, if we survive this, I promise I'll never call your egg sandwiches boring ever again! I shall sign a contract containing that promise alone and if I ever break that contract, you have permission to order me around whenever you like! Is that not a great deal?”

”Whatever...” I simply replied with a pout.

”Or...do you want the _other_  contract?” At this point, Yocchan’s voice suddenly deepened into her Fallen Angel voice and lifted up my chin with one finger, her face only a few inches away from me.

Oh. Oh god!! SH-SHE GAVE ME AN AGOKUI! J-just a bit more and she could’ve give me a kiss!

I...I think I’m pretty much frozen now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at midnight! Yeah, let’s goooo! XD
> 
> By the way, they’re not dating in case it wasn’t obvious XD


	20. I got a nosebleed when I saw you in a bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi suddenly got a nosebleed when she saw Kotori in a bikini. Chaos insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché, but I wanted to try it XD
> 
> I dunno what’s with my straightforward title XD Also, crackfic ahead! Umi’s VERY different here

** I got a nosebleed when I saw you in a bikini**

**with Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami, and the rest of μ's**

It was a nice hot summer morning. Naturally, μ's’ energetic leader Honoka Kosaka suggested and practically forced everyone to have fun under the sun and cool their butts down the beach! So as per how these usually go, they decided that defying Honoka’s wishes was simply impossible. One way or another, Honoka would find a way to convince them.

And so thes rest of μ's easily and instantly agreed. After all, they did need a break from their days of non-stop practice and activities as school idols. So for today, Umi Sonoda was not an idol! She was a normal high school girl simply enjoying the sea!

Sporting her magenta two-piece bikini, Umi lied down her beach bed beside her fellow lily white under a big umbrella. They simply relaxed as they watched BiBi have fun swimming (well, Maki was only pulled by her fellow sub-unit members to join with them). Nico successfully pulled Maki into a splash fight, to which Eli decided to join in to reign victory over them. It wasn’t until Printemps appeared after a whole one hour of supposedly putting their swimwear on that things got a little spicy for Umi’s taste.

The sight of them immediately caught the attention of lily white. Nozomi wolf-whistled towards them and Rin immediately rushed towards Hanayo who wore a green frilly two-piece with a frilly swim suit to complete the set. It seems that she’s still embarrassed to expose her skin and wanted even just a bit of cover.

Honoka, on the contrary, wore a kinda thin, light blue striped two-piece bikini, effectively showing off everything good that was to be found on her body. Be that her curves or her bust or her fair skin, it surely got Umi staring. Sure enough, she felt a sudden, strong rush of blood that threatened to come out of her nose. Luckily, she was able to surpress it.

To her bad luck, Kotori showed up last and Umi was instantly enticed. She wore a bikini similar to that of Honoka’s, but in green color. And although they wore similar bikinis, Kotori’s figure protruded out more due to her being bustier than Honoka. And this instantly caught the lustful, shameful eyes of the navy-haired markswoman. This was shameless, she though; however, she continued to glue her eyes on the little bird.

Well, it wasn’t until she felt a large amount of hot liquid drip down her chin down to her chest that she realized she was bleeding lots from the nose. The ridiculously huge amount of blood uncontrollable but slowly pouring out of her was so unreal that one would question why Umi hasn’t passed out yet.

And to Umi’s worst luck ever, Kotori noticed and went towards her to check upon her, leaning down to inspect her closely.

”U-Umi-chan? Are you okay?” She asked with her sweet, concerned voice. Everyone around knew what was up, so they simply took a step back and let the chaos ensue, grins and knowing looks plastered upon their faces.

”Y-Yes! Of course I am! I am completely fine!” Umi said as she simply pulled out two tissues from a box provided by Rin and plugged in her nose. “Do no worry at all!”

”A-are you sure, Umi-chan? You’re losing a lot of blood...” She leaned in further. Ahh! The sight! The certain part of Kotori’s body that Umi did not want and totally wanted to look at was at her peripherals

”Yup! Yup!” She exclaimed as the two tissues from her nostrils bursted out, blood rusing out again. At this point Umi was wide-eyed! Not even blinking once. Oh, if she dies, she’d die a happy woman to witness and experience such a feat.

Finally, Umi passed out of blood loss. Do not worry! She is fine! The effects of such a person of great body simply cannot be handled by her alone.

One day, she will find a way to look at Kotori’s body without risking losing all of her blood.

* * *

**EXTRAS**

Maki and Nico: *still splash fighting*

Nico: *in the heat of the battle, accidentally pulls Maki’s bra loose*

Maki: Kyaaa!! Nico-chan?!?!

Eli: Okay, you totally did that on purpose. *snickering*

Nico: I did not!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for my weird mind XD I only write whatever comes out of this brain


	21. Sorcerer Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko recently found out that Dia was a chuunibyou like her before! Now she’s excited to become close with her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a short comic involving Yoshiko finding out that Dia was a chuunibyou before as well XD

**Sorcerer Supreme**

**with Dia Kurosawa and Yoshiko Tsushima and a bit of Mari Ohara and Ruby Kurosawa**

Mari: Hey, Yoshiko-chan! Did you know that Dia was like you before? A chuuni?

Yoshiko: Oh really? I don’t believe that. That’s, like, almost as impossible as to how no one would believe I am a fallen angel. Which, I am, by the way.

Mari: Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone.

Yoshiko: *whispers, sad* Knew it...

Mari: Anyhoo~! Here’s a photo of proof! *throws a photo toward Yoshiko*

Yoshiko: *catches the photo*

The photo shows a portrait of Dia dramatically posing to the camera, a necklace resembling an eye hung on her neck, and she wore a smug, confident grin. She also wore a crimson red cape and her hands were formed in a ILY sign that seems to be her way of summoning magic.

Yoshiko: *gasps* An ally! Finally! I’ve found someone similar to me!

Mari: Enjoy that information, datenshi Yohane~!

Yoshiko: It’s Yoshi—oh wait! Dammit! Did you get that from Riri?!

Mari: Teehee! *stucks a tongue out and winks*

* * *

 

Later at night...

Yoshiko: *lying on bed, swooning upon the photo of Chuuni Dia as it was displayed in a photo frame on her bedside table* Ahh, praise the Devils down bellow for letting Yohane discover an ally... Oh! I should find a way to get close to her! Hmm... But how...? Dia doesn’t seem to really like me and my antics. But if she was a chuuni, then was she embarrassed by that fact? Maybe that’s why she stopped... That could also be the reason why she seems to avoid me! I will plan an approach...

* * *

 

Tomorrow morning...

Dia and Ruby are walking to the school. They seem to be chatting happily. A young datenshi arrives to break the peace.

Yoshiko: *running towards them, waving excitedly* Dia-senpai! Dia-senpai!

Ruby: Yoshiko-chan? Senpai...? What...?

Dia: Yoshiko-san? *turns around to meet an adorably enthusiastic Yoshiko*

Yoshiko: Good morning, Dia-senpai! *smiling from ear to ear*

Dia: *gasps and eyes widen* Finally! Someone called me that! (Though I would’ve liked it more if it was Dia-chan, but whatever!) I supposed you have finally come to realization that I am your senpai! Haha, all thosw people calling me Dia-san will surely be influenced by you!

Ruby: *whispers* This is so weird...

Yoshiko: (It worked! Now to my next step!) So I heard that you were a chuunibyou before! Look! *shows the photo*

Dia: *immediately covers Yoshiko’s mouth and choke-holds her* *whispers aggressively* How and why do you know that!? And if someone told you, who? Tell me before I feed you that photo.

Ruby: O-onee-chan?!

Yoshiko: *squirms and tries to get away* ( I did nothing! I did nothing! DANGIT! THAT WAS A FAILURE!!) *bites Dia’s hand to free her mouth* I didn’t do anything! It was Mari who told me! I’m sorry!! I’m sorry! Please spare me! Ruby-chan, save me!!

Ruby: P-pigii!!

Dia: *lets go of Yoshiko and drops the photo* That Mari...

Yoshiko: *picks the photo up* U-uh... Dia...?

Ruby: Onee-chan...?

Dia: Be quiet, you two. Today, Dia Kurosawa is no more. The Sorecerer Supreme has long retired. But if I must wear the Eye of Kryzteros once more, I shall do it without hesitation.

Ruby: O-onee-chan... You’re chuunibyou antics are coming out...

Dia: Do not fear. I do not care for such worries anymore. What I am concerned about is... Fallen Angel Yohane, are you up for the task?

Yoshiko: (It kinda worked...? Wow, she’s way too serious... I like it!) Ufufufufu! Yohane is always ready! Anything the Sorcerer Supreme wants me to do?

Dia: Simple, Fallen Angel. Assist me in taking the life of a person. A woman with name of Mari Ohara, the self-proclaimed  Shining Star.

Yoshiko: W-wait... Are we gonna kill her?

Dia: No, Fallen Angel. We will simply apprehend and torture her. Ahahahahaha!

Yoshiko: Ohhhhh! *nods* (I’m sure this torture won’t be something serious... Right?) Alright! Let’s do this, Sorcerer Supreme!

Dia: We must go now!

...

Ruby: Onee-chan...? Yoshiko-chan...? Um... *sighs, walks to school by herself*

* * *

 

**EXTRAS 1**

In the Student Council Room...

Mari: *tied up to a chair in a very “non-sexual” way* Oh my~! What have I got into~?

Yoshiko: (That...is awfully suggestive... Time to look away!)

Dia: Tell the truth, Mari! Why did you reveal my secrets to the Fallen Angel?

Mari: I figured I’d end up in this loving position, of course! *winks*

Riko: *peeking at the door* *taking photos and nosebleeding*

**EXTRAS 2**

The following days...

Yoshiko: Dia-senpai! Woukd you like to play with me? I wanna have a ritual with you! *eyes practically shining with joy*

Dia: Get away! I do not want to do be a chuunibyou anymore!

 

Yoshiko: Dia-senpai! Would you like to stream with me? I wanna introduce my new elite demon! *radiating with overjoy*

Dia: No! Away with you!

 

Yoshiko: Senpai! Senpai! Please notice me!!!

Dia: What are you, a crazy lover?!

Yoshiko: Maybe?! I don’t know! I just wanna go out with you!

Dia: G-go out with me?! *blushes*

Yoshiko: *blushes as well* I-I mean... I meant to say hang out...but if you’re fine with that too... We could...do that...

Dia: *blushes redder and tsundere levels rises* A-away from me!


	22. Lip Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli discovering her fetish XD
> 
> Also, first NozoEli! Yay!

**Lip Addiction**

**with Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo**

Eli and Nozomi has recently dated. Their confession...well, you could say it went good enough. Turned out that both of them had planned to confess by surprise and...let’s just say they ended up with bumps on their heads. Literally. They bumped their heads together because of their urgency to confess quickly.

Ah, but that’s all in the past. Right now, the two lovebirds sat on a couch, holding hands while they watched some romantic TV show. However, the blonde’s focus was not on the show. Whenever she tries to watch, her attention just switches back to her beloved shortly.

Truth be told, she has been scrutinizing her new girlfriend for a while now. Physical contacts like these give one a different perspective after all. She noticed how her emerald droopy eyes gave off the feeling of calmness, but also the sense of being a laid-back person. It also gave off a mother-like aura somehow—like how a mother would look at her child when she’s humming a lullaby.

She also noticed how big Nozomi’s bust is. Well, it was already pretty obvious that she has a big pair, but...she never noticed that they were THAT huge. And even if she’s embarassed to even have the audacity to think about it, she wondered if those were one of the things that made her mother-like. That’s right, she MOST DEFINITELY did not wonder about how the pair would feel! That would be shameless, she thought.

Besides her wonderful, I mean, totally not tempting pair, she also observed of Nozomi’s slightly chubby body, her puffy cheeks, her hourglass figure, and most of all—and hear her, THIS was just a recent discovery to her—her thick, luscious, and plump lips.

Gosh, being so physically close now really helped her notice these wonderful things about Nozomi. But those lips...damn, that was something she’d want to treasure. Especially that lower lip of hers, she wants those lips! The width, the length, the way the curve whenever she smiles or talks, the way they seem to always ask for a kiss.

A kiss! That’s it! It was a simple yet quite embarrassing thought. They’ve never kissed before, and she certainly thinks this was not the right time to just swoop in for a kiss. But gosh, she wants to taste those irresistible lips and she wants it now!

”Um, Elicchi?” Nozomi said, her cheeks tinted with pink. She seems to have noticed that Eli has been staring for a while. “It’s kinda embarrassing that you’re starin’ at me like that...”

The blonde shook her head, regaining her focus. “H-huh? Oh, s-sorry about that...”

”What’s wrong, Elicchi? Somethin’ botherin’ you?” The purple-head tilted her head in question, bringing her legs up on the couch and leaning in closer to check Eli's temperature. Their foreheads met and this naturally caused both to blush like they have never blushed before. “Ya don’t seem to have a fever either...”

”I-I’m fine, Nozomi! Just, uh...blanked out for a second,” she reasoned as she tried to look away from the other’s lips. The fact that they’re still touching foreheads was not helping at all. “C-could you get out of my face?”

To the blonde’s surprise, Nozomi suddenly retracted away from her, pushing her away angrily. She then angrily yelled: ”Oh, so that’s how it is, ain’t it? I try to become all caring and loving, and you tellin’ me to get outta your face? Well, darn, we ‘aven’t even gone through a year yet!”

Eli’s eyes instantly widened as she realized she may have worded her sentence wrong. So she immediately went for a hug and tried to calm down her still brand-new girlfriend. “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant literally! We were still touching foreheads that time! I’m sorry!”

The purple-head simply got out of the hug and stuck her tongue out teasingly. “Just kiddin’~!”

”Aw geez, Nozomi...” Eli sighed in relief, letting her back lay down the couch’s backrest. “Still a trickster and a troll.”

”Ain’t gonna change that ever~,” she expressed rather childishly. “But I still wanna know, what’s the matter?”

”No, no. It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” She denied, looking away with a blush.

”C’mon... Tell me, Elicchi!”

”I said noooo.”

”Elicchiiiiii.”

”Nope.”

”Please?”

”Still no.”

”C’mon, what’re you hidin’ from me? Spill it!”

“It’s nothing. I told you, it’s stupid.”

“Please? I love you~!”

”I love you too, but no, that’s not gonna work.”

”Imma break up with you!”

”You can’t do that.”

”Dare me.”

And a sigh of defeat. After a short battle, Eli finally gave in, after all, she can’t afford to lose her over this. Even though she knew Nozomi wouldn’t do it, parts of her still thinks she would actually be capable of doing it. Truthfully, Nozomi is still pretty sensitive because, you know, having no other friends before.

Eli hung her head low and only glanced at her girlfriend ever so slightly. ”I...noticed how thick your lips are and...I just wanna know how they feel.”

”Only that? You can touch my lips anytime you like.” Nozomi told, giving permission to Eli.

”I wasn’t done yet. I want to know how they feel...around here...” She said as she pointed at her own lips, reddening by that act alone.

Naturally, the purple-head’s cheeks felt hot with blood as well. She surprisingly became silent and looked away as well before looking back and saying: “Go.”

”Go?”

”I said go for it! K-kiss me...” Nozomi forced out of her mouth, closing her eyes out of embarrassment. “Hurry!”

”I-I... O-okay! H-here we go!” Eli moved her body closer and she felt both of their body heat mixing. Looks like things were literally warming up now. Nozomi shut her eyes tighter as she felt the blonde’s presence move closer and closer.

The blonde move her head slowly but surely nearing the purple-head. Only a few inches left before their lips could connect; however, they accidentally touched noses. They then tilted their heads slightly and finally they met. A simple kiss, yet it felt like heaven for both. Their lips felt perfect...it felt right. It was as if their lips were made for each other. It fitted so perfectly and the taste of their lips were the center of it all for both girls.

Eli, now driven with lust, realized she needed more of Nozomi’s lips. Unconsciously, she cupped the other’s cheeks and pulled her closer. She then slowly reached for the other’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Her other hand then reached for her waist, pulled her so that their bodies would meet, only pulling away slightly every now and then for air.

Nozomi felt the blonde’s lips curve into a smirk as she pulled her. It was like a whole new side of Eli has awakened. It felt uncomfortable, but her girlfriend’s kiss was too much. She could not do anything but let herself be taken away by Eli’s lovemaking. Like a vampire sucking the blood out of its victim, her girlfriend successfully siphoned all the energy from her, rendering her defenseless. She could only whimper like a puppy as she let herself be dominated by her lover.

Eli’s hand then moved from her hand towards the back of her head and their kiss was deepened once more. Nozom felt Eli’s smile disappear, replaced by her tongue as it slip inside her mouth. The blonde, although sloppy and inexperienced, dominated Nozomi’s mouth, licking every possible spot she could reach, moaning as the electrifying feeling charged her more. It was suffocating, but that feeling only pushed Eli further.

But of course, she saved the best for the last—her main fetish: the lips themselves. After that wonderful make out portion, Eli pulled away and stared at Nozomi’s plump lips. Nozomi, derived of all energy, hung her head low and still blushed hard. Unfortunately (or fortunately), the blonde wasn’t done. She lifted her chin up and touched her lips with the other. She admired the thickness of said pair of lips...the softness, the wetness from their saliva. It was all perfect...

Pulling her by the chin closer, Eli nibbled on Nozomi’s lower lip. She groaned in frustration. It simply wasn’t enough! She then lightly bit that lip and then proceeded to kissing her once again. It looked like this session wasn’t about to end yet...

* * *

 

**EXTRAS**

“Hey, Nozomi,” Eli called, then whispered to Nozomi’s ear. “I want to kiss you again...”

”E-Elicchi! It’s only been five minutes since our last kiss!” Nozomi complained, her whole face red like a tomato. “Aren’tcha tired of it yet??”

”Nope.” She simply replied. “Now kiss me!”

”Uwaaaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I’ve written something! XD Sooo here ya go! A NozoEli short! My first one and probably one of my most shameless stories XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you feel really sick but you wanna do something productive...
> 
> (Me right now. Yeah, I have a terrible cold accompanied with a slight headache... Heeeeelp XD)

**Sick**

**with Dia Kurosawa and Hanamaru Kunikida-Kurosawa**

A raven-haired woman groaned loudly as she clutched her forehead in pain. She had her eyes covered with her other hand for the light was too much her currently sensitive eyes. The uneven heat and cold that she felt throughlut her entire body, from head to toe, was NOT helping at all. She would feel too hot when covered with a blanket and too cold when not.

It was not fair! Make up your damn mind, she thought!

She did not even noticed her foul use of words because she was not thinking straight right now. She tugged her blanket, pulling it to cover herself more, but immediately pushed it away when too much heat hit her.

”Uhhhh...” She groaned more. One cannot tell if her heat was from the fever or from the anger building up inside her. Or it could be noth, who knows?

”Cold, cough, headache... You really have it all, Dia-chan,” her loving wife who had only been observing for the past couple of minutes concluded with a slight tease. A grin formed from her lips as she thought of teasing her wife more, but ultinately decided against it because a sick Dia was a scarier Dia.

Scarier than she normally is, by the way.

”I...need to finish the paperwork...” Her sick wife tried to tell with her hoarse voice. Her mere attempt of speaking, however, was enough for her to go into a coughing fit. She tried to help herself up, but to no avail. Her groans only got more intense...

Hanamaru, who quickly got up and brought a basin full of water and towels, wetted one of said towels and placed it on Dia’s forehead. She then poured a glass of water located at the bed’s side table, bringing out medicines from the table’s drawer as well.

”You are not going anywhere, Dia-chan. No work until you’re all better, okay, zura?” She told with a sweet smile directed to none other than her wife.

”But...”

”Ah, ah! No buts policy!” She winked, succesfully throwing back Dia’s own previous words toward Dia herself.

Dia could only let out a sigh as she relaxed herself on her bed, letting her body take in the soft comforting bedding her beloved wife had prepared for her. It felt nice even if it got immediately interrupted by another headache. But no matter, she had the love her life beside to take care of her.

”I love you, Maru-chan...”

”I love you too, Dia-chan. Get better soon, zura...” Hanamaru whispered, giving her a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead. She then got up and went for the door to go outsied the room.

”Maru-chan...”

The brunette looked back and hummed in response. “Hm?”

”Please do not come near me for now, okay?” A cough. “I-I will call if I need help...” Another one. “I do not want you...and our baby getting sick as well...”

“I understand, zura...” she replied, happy that her wife is concerned of her and their baby’s well-being instead of her own, rubbing her big belly unconsciously. “Just call me if you need help, okay?” With that, she exited.

”We’ll give Papa Dia a biiiiiig thank you once you’re out, okay, zura?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I write to cheer myself up when I’m sick XD
> 
> Anyway, eyyyy Maru-chan is pregnant! Yay!
> 
> Also, Dia-chan cares so much for her wife and baby’s well-being, it’s sooooo sweet!


	24. Idol Pick-Up Lines and Other Cheesy Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random pick-up lines and cheesy lines I thought of XD
> 
> They are really bad XD

** Idol Pick-Up Lines and Other Cheesy Moments**

**with All My Preferred Ships (not really XD)**

CHIKA’S ROOM

You: Knock knock!

Chika: Who’s there?

You: You were supposed to say “Come in” because I’m knocking on the door to your heart.

Chika: Mou! You-chan! *blushing cutely*

 

SCHOOL IDOL CLUB ROOM

Dia: Hanamaru-san! They say that you get the answer you’d like out of a person if your rapidly ask them questions. However, said person should answer just as fast as well.

Hanamaru: Really? Let’s try it, zura!

Dia: I will be asking the questions then. Answer quick, okay?

Hanamaru: Ready!

(A/N: I interrupt this to suggest that you read it fast so you have an idea on what they’re doing. Also, I just thought of breaking in once in a while XD)

Dia: What did you eat for breakfast?

Hanamaru: Eggs and vegetables.

Dia: How many books do you read everyday?

Hanamaru: Ten or more.

Dia: Is your birthday today?

Hanamaru: No.

Dia: Are you the only child?

Hanamaru: Yes.

Dia: Are you a friend of Ruby?

Hanamaru: Yes.

Dia: Do you think of me as a friend?

Hanamaru: Yes.

Dia: Do you like me?

Hanamaru: Yes.

Dia: Are you single?

Hanamaru: Yes.

Dia: Will you be my girlfriend?

Hanamaru: Yes.

Dia: Very well! You are mine now, Maru! *smiles sincerly*

Hanamaru: W-wait, what?

 

SCHOOL IDOL RESEARCH CLUB ROOM

Eli: There are places I have to go to, activities that I have to do. But all of them are nonsense without you.

Nozomi: E-Elicchi? What’s with the sudden poem?

Eli: Care, love, kindess, beauty... You have it all, my dear Nozomi.

Nozomi: E-ehhh??

Eli: Everyone drones on about you being a mother... Maybe someday I can be the father?

Nozomi: *as red as Maki’s favorite fruit/vegetable*

 

KOTORI’S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

Kotori: Umi-chan? I need your help with this English crossword puzzle.

Umi: All right then. Ask away, Kotori-chan.

Kotori: What’s a six-letter word for a mixture of both love and kindness?

Umi: ...Kotori.

Kotori: U-Umi-chan... *blushing while looking down, embarrassed*

 

TSUBASA’S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM

Tsubasa: What do you get when you mix U and I?

Honoka: Oh! Is this a pick-up line? Sooo is the answer love?

Tsubasa: Nope! Wrong.

Honoka: Eh? What then?

Tsubasa: When you mix U and I, I will give U a proposal.

Honoka: Proposal? Oh! So U and I will marry?

Tsubasa: Exactly! You and I will marry. *wink*

Honoka: *gasps* *cheeks as red as a ripe apple*

 

RIKO’S ROOM

Yoshiko: Riri! Can you stream with me so I can show you and prove to non-believers that angels do fall from heaven and live here as mere mortals yet still as angelic as ever?

Riko: Y-Yocchan...!

 

SCHOOL HALLWAY

Rin: Kayo-chin! Are an arcade game?

Hanayo: Eh? W-Why?

Rin: Because I think I scored high and won a huge prize, nya! Your love!

Hanayo: R-Rin-chan... *giggles* I love you too.

 

NICO’S ROOM

Nico: Hey, Maki-chan?

Maki: What, Nico-chan?

Nico: Are you a candy?

Maki: I don’t get you... Why?

Nico: Because you’re sweet, you’re my favorite, and I wanna eat you now. *smirks*

Maki: N-Nico-chan?! I-Idiot!! *throws a pillow at her*

 

LEAH’S ROOM

Leah: *looking at her phone* Ruby? Uh... Are you sure that you can drive?

Ruby: Because I’m driving you crazy?

Leah: *eyes widen* U-um... *scrolls through her phone for more* You remind me of 21 letters in the Alphabet.

Ruby: There’s 26~! You forgot U R A Q T.

Leah: Dang it!

Ruby: *giggles* Leah-chan, are you sure Saint Snow should be the name for your idol group? It sure is misleading.

Leah: Eh, why so? You do know why it’s name like that, right?

Ruby: Yep, but still, I expected an ice queen to be one of the members. But I only saw a beautiful older sister and a hot little sister. Maybe Venus should be your idol group name instead. *wink*

Leah: *completely red face* H-how are you so good at this, Ruby...?

 

MATSUURA DIVING SHOP

Kanan: Hey, Mari, you ever noticed how when people say that they’ll play video games only for a bit, they end up doing it for like an hour or so?

Mari: _Of course!_ I should know because that’s exactly what I do! *giggles* Why did you ask though?

Kanan: Well, are you a video game?

Mari: Ooh, pick-up lines! _I like it!_ Why?

Kanan: Can I play you for a bit? *double wink with a smirk*

Mari: *gasps* KANAN! Not here! There’s a loooot of people! *blushing like she’s never blushed before*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I live in my own shipping AU XD


	25. Everyone needs a Maru after work (especially Dia) (DiaMaru Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute occurence in Dia and Maru’s married life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially declared Oct 17 as DiaMaru Day and from that day to Oct 23 as DiaMaru Week! Celebrate with me as I appreciate and rejoice this favorite rareship of mine! ^_^

** Everyone needs a Maru after work (especially Dia) (DiaMaru Week!)**

**with Dia and Hanamaru Kurosawa**

It has been quite a busy day for Dia Kurosawa. She was sure taking the overtime was a bad idea, but she really wanted to ensure a higher pay so that she can ensure (once more) the future of their family. It was both a bad and a great idea. Great because she was—and she just got this news before checking out—able to ensure a higher pay AND, thank the rabbit’s foot, a promotion!

And it was a bad one because right now she was...well, it is better if we let her take the stage.

”Ughhhhh...” She heavily grumbled as she dragged her tired and poor excuse of a pair of legs inside their apartment. Her hair was dishelved and she was pretty sure her work clothes did not look any better. Her eyes were really tired and quite sure was about to fall asleep on their own.

Instead of a dark living room she expected to encounter, a light that seemed to blind her even though it really was not that bright met her eyes. This light radiated the dark room only partially; for the most part, the room was still pretty dark, meaning the main lights are appropriately turned off for the night. Dia rubbed her eyes and processed that the light came from the television.

She assumed her wife had forgotten to turn the TV off; however, she suspected wrong for the sleepy-yet-still-awake Hanamaru lied down the loveseat, tiresomely watching some late night opera.

”Why are you still awake...?” Dia asked as her wife slowly sat up from the loveseat. Dia sat down with Hanamaru and pulled her to a cuddle. “I told you to not wait on me.”

”I couldn’t sleep, zura... I wanna sleep with you,” Hanamaru wearily argued, stiffling a yawn. She cuddled closer and nestled her head comfortably on her wife’s shoulder. Dia pulled her closer by the waist and let the contact heat their cold bodies. “It’s fine, I guess... I needed a hug from you anyway. Most of all, I needed you.”

”Geez, stop with the cheese, zura...” The sleepy brunette demanded with a pout, and yet her cheeks still tinted with pink from her wife’s sweetness. “How was work?”

”Stressful, but it was worth it... I got a promotion,” she announced with a small smile. “Thankfully that promotion changed my schedule for the better...”

”Which means...?”

Before answering, Dia shifted from her position. “Let me lie down first, my back really hurts.” Hanamaru then got up from the loveseat and let her wife lie down the loveseat. It was a bit too small for her height, but she made up for it. She then tapped her chest to signal Hanamaru to lie down her top. To which she complied and slowly laid her body down on her wife’s bigger build.

This was one of those days that Hanamaru really appreciated her short stature.

Cuddling comfotable on each other, the two intertwined their fingers and continued their tired conversation. “Anyway... That means I’ll be home earlier now. Which is sort of strange if you think about it. I now have to work less hours, but get paid higher.”

”Isn’t that great though...?” Hanamaru questioned, an eyebrown raised. She slowly and unconsciously carressed her wife’s chest as she listened to her wife and her wife’s rather calming heartbeat.

”I guess so... I probably should not question it anymore...” Dia agreed. “Plus, I can finally have more time with my loving wife. I mean I think I need you more than anything or anyone else after work. Do you not agree?”

”That’s a rhetorical question...” Hanamaru pouted. “Or are you really starting to question if you need me or not?”

”Of course I need you!” Dia tiresomely exclaimed. She then let out a small chuckle. “You’re such a grump when you’re tired. Don’t ever stay up late just to wait for me next time, okay?”

Stifling a yawn again, she tried to speak while doing so but ultimately failed. “It was your fault! ...You came home really late, zura...”

”And that is my fault because...?”

”Mou... Just try to go home earlier next time! I was really missing you, zuraaaa... I need you, zuraaaaa...” Her wife continued to whine until she was shushed by Dia’s finger.

”I told you, I’m gonna work less hours now. I’ll be home earlier starting tomorrow.” She patiently explained once again. “You really are tired, aren’t you?”

Hanamaru simply nodded. Dia then reached for the remote from the coffee table in front of the TV. “How about we sleep here for tonight?” Before turning the TV off, Dia pulled her wife by the chin with a gentle finger. Her brunette wife easily complied and the two locked their lips.

It has been a while since they have kissed. The electrifying feeling that seemed to have energized the two drove them to deepen the kiss. Dia parted a bit and licked Hanamaru’s lower lip to ask for entrance. Her wife willingly granted access and the little play in their mouths have started. The two moaned in each other’s mouths and have implied they wanted more. Dia wanted to go further, but she knew that would not be a good idea—they were both tired and she still had work tomorrow.

Instead, they parted and Hanamaru simply hummed, resting her head on her lover’s chest. Dia turned the TV off and ran a hand through Hanamaru’s hair and softly pinched her cheek afterwards (something she got used to doing before sleeping). “Goodnight, my love...”

”Goodnight too, my love...zura...”


	26. Promises (DiaMaru Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise under a cherry blossom tree while having a lovely picnic date ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second short for DiaMaru week!

** Promises (DiaMaru Week!)**

**with Hanamaru Kunikida and Dia Kurosawa**

Under the everblooming cherry blossom tree, with blossoms gently falling about and dancing with the wind, two lovely girls laid their backs on said tree’s trunk. They sat under a picnic blanket they nicely prepared together, a picnic basket sat beside the brunette and flasks of drinks stood before the other.

“You know, you are sort of ruining the mood...” Dia commented on her girlfriend whose head found comfort on her shoulder.

”Why, zura?” Hanamaru questioned as she continued to munch on her noppon bread.

Dia only stayed silent, gave a furrowed glance towards her beloved, and ultimately just sighed out of defeat. However, her frown immediately turned upside down when she thought of an idea.

”What is it, Dia-chan?” She asked, curiosity present on her voice. “You look kind of scary with that grin, zura...”

”I have observed, Maru-chan...” she put a hand under her chin to pretend she’s thinking deeply. “I noticed a change of...let us say...shape of your body.”

A gasp and an almost choking cough immediately followed suit. “I’m getting fat, zura!?” She stood up and checked her tummy if it was getting rounder, a worried look plastered her face.

Laughing, Dia slowly reached for one of their flasks, opened it, and gave it to Hanamaru. “Haha...I-I was kidding! I apologize! I’m sorry, I’m sorry...ahahaha!”

”Mouuu!!! Dia-chan, you tease!” Hanamaru whined, taking the flask swiftly and drinking it.

”I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Her laughing fit finally stopped. “Oh goodness... That was the most laugh I have ever had, I think.”

”Hmph!” The brunette simply huffed, crossed her arms while she looked away. “Promise me to never tease me again!”

”Hey, that’s kind of unfair...” The raven-head told with a smile. “You tease me too. That is only one payback for the hundreds more you have done.”

”Then I am NOT talking to you again, zura!”

”Is that a promise?” Dia checked, grinning. “If so, can you really keep it?”

”Yes and yes!” She answered.

“Well then, I guess you instantly broke it!” Dia announced with a winning voice.

Gasp again. It seems that she was outsmarted again. Which was really strange for her since she was usually the one to outsmart Dia. She only grumbled in defeat and sat back down the blanket.

”I _think_ I can keep one promise though.” Dia’s voice lowered as she turned serious. She calmly reached for the other’s hands and caressed them with her own.

”Hm?” Hanamaru was serious as well. “What is it, zura?”

”I’ll always be here for you...”

That gave a warm smile for Hanamaru. However, she was not satisfied with Dia being the only one to make a promise. She wanted to promise her something as well. And so she though of one.

”I will keep a promise too, zura.”

”Tell me then, my love,” Dia prompted.

”I may not be capable. But I can always try, zura. I promise I’ll be here to protect you.”

”Oh, I think you are very capable,” The raven-head answered, a warm smile present on her face too. “You already are protecting my heart...”

As if on instinct, the two naturally leaned towards each other and shared a loving kiss. The raven-head eventually deepened the kiss and Hanamaru now laid down on her back with Dia on top. They knew they were still in public, but there were barely any people around so they continued their loving make out session.


	27. When your girlfriend's favorite idol's birthday is today (DiaMaru Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Elichika! To celebrate, I shall let Dia do it XD
> 
> Well, I guess she celebrated way too much XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for photo: @DiAyase_draw
> 
> Thank you sooooo much!
> 
> Check her out at Twitter! She draws really beautiful art ^^

**When your girlfriend's favorite idol's birthday is today (DiaMaru Week!)**

**with Hanamaru Kunikida and Dia Kurosawa**

So, it is Eli Ayase's birthday today. And who else would be the happiest than her self-proclaimed number one fan Dia Kurosawa? Who was also my girlfriend, in case you've forgotten. However, it seems that Dia-chan herself has completely forgotten about my existence as soon as I saw her today. I really wonder what goes in her mind whenever something Eli is involved, zura...

Hear this, as soon as we met, I was immediately told: "Today is the great Ayase Eli's day of birth! It is a holy day! A day to celebrate all things Harasho! A day to praise thine great Russian goddess Ayase Eli. A day we all must commemorate."

"Wow, taking a page out of Yoshiko-chan's book, zura..." I commented nonchalantly. I wasn't really fond of the whole thing, zura. I mean, we all have birthdays... But I guess I can understand her optimism towards these things. Truth be told, even Ruby-chan was overly excited over this.

And you know, anything that makes Dia-chan happy makes me happy as well, zura~!

So Maru spent the whole school day watching my girlfriend fangirl over Eli and celebrate Eli's birthday with the rest of Aqours. Maru, of course, enjoyed herself too, zura. It was really fun to see the usually strict, stoic Dia-chan be incredibly joyful and energetic for once. It was like she has been suppressing this side of her everyday, zura~! And she finally found a perfect day to let it all out.

Additionally, Maru was able to listen Dia-chan's solo singing voice with a lot of Eli-centered μ's songs. Dia-chan's voice, singing or normal, has always been very calming to my ears. Like it always had this protective aura behind it. As if she was ready to always be there for you and help you with everything she can. Maru thinks this is one of the reasons why a lot of people consider her as a great big sister. Even Maru wished to be her little sister once; fate, however, had different plans for me. And now I'm her girlfriend, zura.

That being said, Maru is a bit jealous... I missed when all the attention was directed towards me. Before we dated, Dia-chan's attention was all towards Ruby. And when we dated, all that attention shifted towards Maru. One may think that Maru's selfish since it was really all for today only. But Maru got used to being pampered so much by her that even just a single day without all that attention was strange, zura.

Now that I think about it, she did not say a single "I love you" to me today. It's evening now and the day's about to end without a single sign of affection from Dia-chan direceted towards me. Gosh... Is Maru really that desperate for Dia-chan's attention now?

Maru now realized how much she's written "Dia-chan" in this diary, zura... Maru really  _is_ desperate for Dia-chan now... I need to talk to her somehow.

But knowing her, she's probably sleeping now or still celebrating Eli's birthday with Ruby-chan, zura...

That was it. Maru is going out tonight to get her mind off of things. Maru is not supposed to be an attention-seeker. Maru always gets Dia-chan's attention, so Maru should respect her decision as both her girlfriend and her friend.

So Maru changed her clothes to match with the cold evening, zura. Of course, I had to ask permission from Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan first. They easily agreed and told not to be out for too long. Truthfully, I had nowhere to go but just outside our temple and to the streets. Our place didn't have much to offer other than more Japanese traditional temples and houses. But don't get Maru wrong, those alone gave me tranquility as soon as I got out to the streets.

Thankfully, the streets had lights. It would have been troublesome since most traditional structures did not have lighting, zura. Either they didn't have any or didn't bother with it.

Next thing I knew, I was just silently walking through the dimly lit streets, enjoying the feeling of the mixture of my clothing's warmth and the evening breeze's gentle, cold caresses. It seems that most are now asleep or at their houses doing whatever chores they needed to do. It was very peaceful and even if it was dark, the place didn't feel at all dangerous. I halted and observed the sky. The lack of stars usually signified that it is going to rain soon. That meant I better get back home soon.

Maru was about to do that when I felt an uncanny feeling behind me while walking back to the direction of my house. Maru felt as if she was being watched. And that presence soon grew nearer and nearer until a pair of hand pulled me by my shoulders.

"D-Dia-chan?!" I exclaimed, shocked to see Dia. My cheeks immediately heated when I saw her. Maru thought it was because of my shock...but Dia-chan was giving me a hug behind right now. That was...one of the more possible reasons...zura...

"Let me guess," she calmly said with a small smile. "You were about to ask why I am here."

Maru only nodded in reply. Maru didn't bother to look at her or even turn to return the hug. She was right, as always she has demonstrated her great ability to read into things. If only she used that ability when I was feeling left out, zura...

"From the bottom of my heart, I am very sorry," she whispered as her head found comfort beside mine, slightly bending down so our heights could match. Dia-chan then softly sniffed and inhaled the scent of my hair. Thankfully, Maru had just washed it, zura... The two of us stood on the pavements under a street light, hugging.

"Did you miss me?" She asked as if the answer wasn't obvious already. "I am really, really sorry... I got way too excited over Eli-chan's birthday."

"I did miss you, zura..." I admitted, sighing softly to emphasize my disappointment.

"I'm sorry..." She replied. "Will you forgive me?"

"Did you really just travel all the way from your house to mine just to say sorry, zura?" I asked back to dodge the question I refuse to answer as of yet. "We live quite far from each other, you know?"

Dia-chan thought for a bit, or at least I think she did. Knowing, she probably already prepared an answer. "Yes...and no. Yes, I did travel from my home to all the way here just to apologize. And no, because I also want to sleep with you tonight. If that is okay with you."

"What?!" I yelled, pretty sure waking up a family or two from the distance. "No, no, nononono! Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan still have no idea about our relationship, zura!"

Dia-chan simply shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Maru went through all the trouble to keep Dia-chan and I's relationship a secret for my grandparents for now becase I was still young. And now Dia-chan wants to sleep over like it was the most normal thing to do, zura?! Gosh, where is all of her logic whenever it's Eli's birthday?

"Perfect time for you to introduce me then," she told with a smile. What?! What is wrong with Dia-chan?! Who is she and what has she done to my logical Dia-chan?!"

"What are you saying, zura?!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. "I-I...I'm not ready for that yet... And first of all, I'm not allowed to have a relationship yet!"

"Well, that is why you have me to explain it to them, right, zura?" she replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Be honest, do you really want to have future with me?"

Maru felt her cheeks heat up more as soon as the question emerged. No use thinking right now since I really can't think straight, zura. "I-I do but...Maru never imagined the introduction of you to my grandparents like...this..."

"Don't worry," she assured as she nuzzled her head closer and hugged me tighter. "I'll be here for you. And even if they don't agree with our relationship, I am willing to do whatever it takes just to be with you. Even if that meant taking you all to myself"

"You'll never do that..." I told with a pout. "And I don't want you to do that, zura."

"Love can make one do crazy things," Dia-chan stated. "Who knows what I'd do just to be with you. I mean, are you not realizing what I am doing right now?"

Gosh, she was right... The reason Dia-chan was even here was all because of love. Her love for Eli. Her love for me. Both love caused this entire situation. Both love were the cause of Dia-chan being here with me right now.

Love really does conquer all, zura...

Maru just hopes that her introduction of Dia-chan to her grandparents goes well. Maru shall pray for this first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write in SID style because why not? XD I've always wanted to try it
> 
> Thank you so much again @DiAyase_draw for letting me use this wonderful DiaMaru art!


	28. Goodnight Sleep (DiaMaru Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru couldn't sleep. She seeks for Dia's help.
> 
> (Set in The Search Within AU)

**Goodnight Sleep (DiaMaru Week!)**

**with Dia Kurosawa and Hanamaru Kunikida**

It was a peaceful night in the Kurosawa manor. Everything was quiet and tranquil, with the chirping of crickets the only thing you can hear all through the huge place. Most lights were off and most workers were already asleep. However, only one person, a child, was still wide awake.

This brunette child, fourteen years old, shifted on her position. She then let out a huge gasp as she poked her head out of her blanket. Her comfortable fort made out pillows and blankets were strangely not helping her sleep. Her redhead friend, however, was fast asleep and was still asleep even after the brunette had moved pretty much everything and ruined the fort.

Now, why can she not sleep? That was what she would like to know as well. She looked up to the actual bed occupied by her friend's sister and climbed up to see if she was awake too. Sure enough, Dia was awake. In fact, she was not even lying down. She just looked out their window while she sat on her bed, back rested on the backboard. It was as if she was watching the stars. She seemed to be zoned out because she did not notice Hanamaru climb up her bed.

"Dia-chan...?" Hanamaru carefully called, worried she might surprise her.

Thankfully it worked. The older child only let out a small gasp upon noticing the brunette. "Hanamaru-chan! Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep, zura..." She reasoned sadly. "Why are you awake too...?" Curious, she was. She then sat beside Dia and leaned towars her shoulder. This gave the both of them a nice comfortable feeling as they both stared at the nothingness of the night sky.

Dia sighed. "Bad dreams..." She answered with a noticeable shaky voice.

"Are you going to cry...?" For some reason, Hanamaru immediately knew that the older one was stopping herself from crying. That question immediately got a shake of the head as an answer.

"Why...?" Hanamaru continued her questions. "Shouldn't we let out our sadness instead of keeping it inside?"

"I don't know..." Dia admitted. "I don't know what to do sometimes... That bad dream always haunts me... I don't know why... I...I still feel guilty... Maybe that's it?"

"It wasn't your fault, zura..." The young brunette reassured, taking hold of her hand. Dia was always like a true elder sister toward her, so the fact that she was sad sadden her as well. She wanted to help more, but she did not know how. "Maybe you just need to cry, zura... I'll be here for you. And I promise I won't tell anyone that you cried." he promised with a smile.

Dia giggled at her silly promise. The sadness she was feeling disappeared almost instantly. It seemed that Hanamaru's presence helped her a lot. "You know, I'm still sad. But now I think I'm happy because of you... Thank you, Hanamaru-chan!"

"You're not sad now? Yay!" The brunette silently celebrated, her grin forming from ear to ear. "Can you sleep now, zura...?"

Sure enough, Dia yawned. "Yeah... I think I can. Thanks again, Hanamaru-chan..." She then laid down her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Dia-chan...?" She interrupted. "You know what's weird...?"

"Hm?" She simply hummed, too tired to speak.

"When you're awake, I'm awake. When you're sleepy, I'm sleepy. Isn't that weird, zura...?"

"...Yeah... It is weird... Goodnight...Hanamaru-chan..."

"Goodnight...Dia-chan..."

And so the two sleep together for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the many instances they sleep together.
> 
> Mysterious, ain't it? XD
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed my DiaMaru spam! Because is the last story for DiaMaru week! Stay cool and thanks for reading!


	29. Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazu deshou? (The next time we meet, we'll be different people, yes?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story based on Umi Sonoda's solo song, Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya XD I'm so sorry for taking so long to post again. Problems rose and greatly affected my inspiration to write. So yeah, that Halloween special will be very late XD Whoops
> 
> I swear I'm trying!
> 
> And that long-awaited prompt that I still can't write XD Well, I'm trying to rev my writing engines again by writing a shorter and simpler one so here ya go!
> 
> Dunno why, but Umi's solo gave me a very good material to write a story about.
> 
> May or may not be connected to Dream, a story still in plans. Just pretend these are little glimpses to the big story, I dunno XD

 

** Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazu deshou? (The next time we meet, we'll be different people, yes?)  **

**with Umi Sonoda**

I can never face them again...

That was what I always engrave to depths of my mind whenever the thought of even missing my friends crossed. I was not a friend. Friends never betray their fellow friends. A friend should never take advantage of their friend's weaknesses. I was never a friend. I am a liar, a betrayer. I do not deserve forgiveness and would probably be better if they never met me. Or maybe I should not have existed in this world.

It was I who greatly broke the trust they gave me, after I selfishly took all the love they have always gifted. Did I ever express my appreciation for them? They were always kind to me despite all the temper I always seem to show them. They stuck around me despite all of that. What did they see in me? I was just a monster. I am a villain. I do not deserve them. I do not deserve any kindness from them. I do not deserve forgiveness…

It was as if I pulled out an arrow and positioned it, aiming towards the destiny I wanted to shatter. Yet slowly, I felt my arm move by itself pulled the string of my bow; however, I was not aiming towards the destiny anymore. Instead, I found myself aiming towards them. The two of them stood frozen…staring at me with fear in their eyes. It was as if they could not move at all.

I wanted to aim back at my destiny. I yearned for it destruction. But the strong tug of my own body refusing to respond to my own thoughts pulled me back towards aiming at them. And then I felt my hand slowly loosening its hold on the arrow. My hand, it was about release the arrow by itself. I tried to stop myself again, but I felt a sudden dizziness. My sight blackened and by the time it came back, the arrow had already found its way towards them.

It took a while to register. But by the moment I realized, I saw my friends shatter right before my very eyes. They shattered like glass and fell to the ground, breaking them even more.

That’s what I felt when they found out that I lied to them. I felt like a murderous fiend who was in hiding and was finally caught after many years…

* * *

 

Months have passed and I still feel guilt over what I have done. I chose to fulfill the destiny that even I do not know if it was indeed my own over my friends. What kind of person was I? What was great about fulfilling this destiny if I cannot bring back the love my friends gave to me before anymore? Was all of this nonsense then…? That…that cannot be it, right? And there was still that question: Was I really the one destined to fulfill this destiny?

I must find answers… But how should I do that? And where should I start? That’s right. I remember. Father always said, “To find one’s purpose means to learn one’s self”. Before I find the answer to this destiny’s true chosen one, I must first find out who I am. I still do not know where to start, but as father said, a Sonoda must not need an indication to start doing something. A true Sonoda paves their own path and should not wait for others to start on their own. A true Sonoda leads and follows simultaneously. And most of all, a true Sonoda never loses hope.

This guilt that I am feeling will never fade away. But that should not stop me from trying, right? After finding out who I truly am, I will definitely come back—no, I should not say that… They know what kind of person I am. I always come back. I remembered when I first met them; young I was just watching them play. But then they invited me, and for the first time I felt very happy. A different kind of happiness flowed through me when I played with them. I do not know how to explain it, but I have always felt a connection between them and I. Even if young me said I was not going to play with them anymore, I still came back. I always came back to meet them again.

I can only hope that they accept my presence again. Just like before…

* * *

 

A year already passed and yet the guilt I feel still has not disappeared. However, I can safely say that I am now more than ready to meet them.

I missed them so much. I wonder if they missed me too. Probably not even a little, but I can dream.

I am ready to head back towards the place we felt pain. I have said my goodbyes to my old self. I finally found answers to my questions. I can say that I have bloomed like a flower. I grew up and have matured (at least I think so), and I think I can safely assume that they did too.

A deep sigh escaped from my lips as I thought of one final question...

_"The next time we meet, we'll be different people, yes?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that Umi embarked on her journey back to Tokyo. Wonder what will happen to her, yeah? And what happened to "them" too?
> 
> The "them" Umi kept mentioning should be very obvious XD


	30. Lily (YouRiko Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Watanabe wrote a poem for Riko Sakurauchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite late but I am participating for YouRiko Week XD This for Day 1 and I picked Flowers as my prompt

** Lily (YouRiko Week!) **

**with You Watanabe and Riko Sakurauchi**

_From a vast garden of divers flowers, I seek for those of most beauty,_

_I sought and scoured day and night, but to no avail._

_Then one day, a new oned bloomed and was ever so lovely,_

_The sight of which caused my heart to tremble and wail._

 

_Oh no, I was not afraid, I was simply astonished!_

_How could such a glorious flower exist?_

_A treasure so wonderous yet so fragile,_

_I only wish to protect this marvel._

 

_Days go by and I am yet to succeed..._

_In pouring all my love and giving what she need._

_Will I be successful to confess my admiration?_

_When I, for one, do not deserve all her attention?_

 

_Please tell me, my flower, do you love me as well?_

_I can wait no longer for my heart swells!_

_Tell me, tell me, oh beautiful lily!_

_Do you love me too, Riko Sakurauchi...?_

 

With that, Riko finished reading the poem written on a pink parchment that fell from You’s sketchbook which it was inserted in. She got curious and read it for she immediately saw the big letters on the upper side of the paper that screamed “FOR RIKO SAKURAUCHI”. She is now partly regretting for invading her friend’s privacy.

And now here she stood, cheeks red and hands trembling from embarrassment. She did not know how to react over the poem that emitted tons of feelings from the swimmer. She was just here to retrieve You’s sketchpad! That was all she had to do!

”R-Riko-chan! I forgot to—oh...” You was all too late when she arrived. She remembered that she had that poem inserted in her sketchpad. Damn it, she was too late! What remained between their relationship is now completely gone. It was such a perfect timing too... They really just got over You’s jealousy over Riko and Chika. That already made things awkward between them and this was about to make it worse. She just knows it...

”Do you really love me that much, You-chan...?”

”H-huh? I-I... Y-yes... I do, Riko-chan,” You could not disagree, since, well, she had the most glaring evidence with her.

To her surprise, Riko tackled her into a hug, enveloping You in her arms. The latter could only take in so much, her first reaction was a surprised one. Though she slowly returned the hug.

”I love you too, You-chan... I just didn’t have the courage to tell you...”

”W-well, I guess that makes the two of us...” You scratched her head awkwardly after they parted, chuckling a bit. “I mean, I wrote you a poem to tell my feelings... So, uh... Are we...dating now?”

Riko giggled, something You found just as soothing the ears as all the music she makes. “Of course we are, you dork!”


	31. Your Gentle Hands (YouRiko Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko thinks about You’s hands and writes about it on her diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for YouRiko Week ~ Hands

**Your Gentle Hands (YouRiko Week!)**

**with Riko Sakurauchi**

Dear Diary,

You Watanabe. She is quite a girl, I must say. She is a perfect balance between tomboy and girly. It’s quite an amazing and unique feat she has.

You-chan was quite well-known even before she became a school idol, according to Chika-chan. She was part of the Swimming Club (and still is) and would often compete in their various tournaments. And according to her best friend, she would win almost every one of them. Amazing, right?

With that, we can conlude that she is very athletic. And with a single glance, one could already assume that. I mean, with her toned body, starting from top to bottom, it was quite obvious. Strong arms would often be a sight to see because of her weightlifting exercises.

But athletic and being all that boyishly charming wasn’t all You-chan was. Like I said, she was a perfect balance between the two.

I would assume that her skin would be pretty rough by now because she’s always at the waters, but I was proved wrong. Maybe she takes good care of it, who knows? Whenever she holds my hand with hers, I could feel her very gentle and smooth skin rub against mine. It would always send a calming, protective feeling to me.

Perhaps it had something to do with her great skill in sewing and making clothes... This is where her girlish antics come in. You see, she is very much obsessed with all kinds of uniforms, and wearing them simply was not enough for her. So that is why she became our wardrobe adviser and dressmaker.

I’ve watched her sew clothes before. The way her fingers held the needle and thread and stitch two cloths together showed a sense of...experience, I suppose. It was like she knows exactly what she was doing. The way they gently pushed and pulled the needle in and out of the cloth was all very organized and done in a smooth way. From one look, it would seem that no mistakes nor accidents happen whenever she sews.

Her hands, they are steady like a rock yet gentle like the wind. It’s a contrasting feat, but it worked so much for her. Whenever we hold hands, I would always feel safe like those very hands could protect me from any danger, and at the same time, the very smoothness and softness of those hands would comfort and carress me.

I would tell more about how great You-chan is, but I am quite sleepy now. Goodnight, Diary! I will tell you about You-chan again next time. For now, enjoy the little details I told you about her...hands. Well, this seemed like a weird topic I decided to pick, I realized. Oh well, too late to change it now right? Heehee!

Truly yours,

Riko Sakurauchi

P.S. I love You-chan so much. I’m so glad we’re now dating ^^


	32. Missing You (YouRiko Week!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riko missing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to skip 2 days of YouRiko Week and now I’m at Day 6. So what I’m gonna do is mix all of the days I skipped into one story!
> 
> Days 4, 5, 6 ~ Long Distance, Sunset, Wishing

** Missing You (YouRiko Week!) **

**with You Watanabe and Riko Sakurauchi**

A lone sailor stood by the balcony of her temporary residence, leaning by the fencing as she stared at the near-dark sky. Twilight began swallowing the blue sky and filled it with red, purple, orange, and more dark hues that mixed wonderfully with the clouds as they spread throughout the horizon. The sun barely at sight, only its yellow rays struggled to peak out of the mountain ranges.

Shadows loomed over the view as the sun slowly darkened every minute that passed. The very sight only filled the sailor’s heart with melancholy as she awaited the answer of a certain pianist as she tried to call her through the phone. Simply enough, she missed her dear beloved and would like to see her again, take upon the breathtaking sight of her beauty, and hold her once more.

Seconds went by, the phone continued to ring. No answer. Only seconds were consumed by the hands of time, yet the sailor felt as if hours had already passed. But sure enough, the pianist answered shortly after.

 _“Hello,”_ The sweet, melodic voice of her beloved greeted. _“How are you, You-chan? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to answer immediately, I was arranging some things for work.”_

It took moment before she could respond. The sound of her beloved’s voice was like the calm splashes of the ocean waves as they approached the lands, like a symphony of tranquility that echoed in the tunnels of her mind. It was simply music to her ears. She missed her so much...

“...I’m fine, Riko-chan,” she answered in a soft tone. “I just came home too. Had a hard time at training... I’m super tired.”

 _”Oh? Shouldn’t you be resting then?”_ The pianist asked, concern present in her voice. She was always worried about the sailor’s well-being, so that brought a smile to the aforementioned woman’s face.

”Eh, it’s still pretty early,” The sailor simply said, shrugging as if the other would see it. “Plus, I really miss you...”

Silence, a serene void of sound filled the two of them. They both knew they missed each other so much. It was not an akward silence, but a silence that told a thousand words of both sorrow and love. A silence that told they want to see each other again, hold each other again, kiss each other again over and over.

The sailor adjusted her glasses and stared at the sky. Now that she noticed, the sky seemed to be the same color as her beloved’s hair. Ah, how that made her miss her more... As if she was not missing her so much already.

The pianist decided to break the silence. “ _Where are you right now?”_

The sailor was confused. Why would she ask where she was? Was she about go to her immediately?

Before she filled her mind more with queries, she answered. “I’m at my apartment right now. At the balcony.”

 _“Right! Hold on!”_  Over the other side, the sailor heard rushed footsteps. Was she running?

”Wait! Are you going over here?!” The sailor exclaimed, her heart nearly jumping out of its cage. The thought of that would be both ridiculous and delightful; however, that would be impossible for she now resides in a different city.

 _“Of course not, silly!”_ The pianist giggled as the footsteps came to a halt. _“Okay, can you still see the sun?”_

“Huh? Um... Kinda, yeah,” she answered, muddled by her love’s question.

_“Hold out your hand towards the sun,” the pianist excitedly instructed. “Are you doing it now?”_

The sailor, bewildered as she is, followed what she was instructed to do. She held out her free hand towards the setting sun as if reaching for it. “I’m doing it now.”

 _“Good, I’m holding out my hand too,”_ she said, her voice’s tone softening. _“Every sunset, everyday, if you miss me, reach out your hand towards the sun and know that I am reaching out to it too. That way, we’re sort of holding hands, right?”_

“You’re ridiculous... Where did you learn that idea?” She simply told with a slight chuckle.

A giggle emitted from the other side. _“I think you know who I get these from.”_

“Chika-chan.” _“Chika-chan.”_

“I knew it,” the sailor announced, laughing softly with her loved one from the other side. “I love it.”

 _“What do you love?”_ The pianist prompted, slight anticipation obvious from her voice.

”That idea of yours...and you.”

_“You’re so cheesy.”_

“You were expecting it.”

_“You’re right...”_

The sailor then had an idea. She grunted as she went to extend her arms out more, hoping that somehow she would actually feel the pianist’s touch. The pianist did the same, holding out more towards the sun.

Dusk arrived. With the sun now nearly gone, the two reached out more and continued until nightfall finally consumed the skies.

* * *

 

“Riko-chan... I love you and I really miss you.”

_“I love you and I miss you so much as well, You-chan...”_

“I really wish you were here with me...”

_“Someday in the future, Riko-chan. Someday...”_


	33. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa seems to be the only person to effectively and instantly maintain Honoka.

** Calm **

**with Tsubasa Kira and Honoka Kosaka**

It was a day of celebrations! Five years from now was the anniversary of μ's and A-RISE battled it out on UTX’s rooftop, something that both former members of the aforementioned groups agreed to celebrate together. However, this was just a hasty decision made by the equally hasty former leader of μ's, Honoka Kosaka.

Though now 21 years old, the former μ's leader’s childishness and tendency to not think things through first before making a decision is still very apparent. But that was only one of the things, her girlfriend, the now-independent pro-idol, former A-RISE leader Tsubasa Kira, loved about her.

Well, how did these two become a thing? Now that’s a story for another day!

At the moment, Tsubasa is trying to help her beloved think of how they were going to celebrate this party she so suddenly announced.

Tsubasa sighed, putting her right elbow on the table in front of her and letting her head rest on her palm. Her other hand unconsiously tapped on the table while she tried to rummage her mind.

”You know, you should really consult me first before you make these decisions...” The brunette scolded, brows furrowed. She wasn’t really angry at her, but she was really disappointed.

”Sorry...” was all Honoka could muster, her head hung low. It suddenly raised again though, face as lit as a newly-replaced light bulb. “But! But! Aren’t you excited too?? It’s been a looooong while since we hung out!!! I just want to take this opportunity since we’re all free apparently!!” Unbeknownst to Honoka herself, she had been yelling her statements in this fine fast food diner where they decided to think this idea through. Also, she’s standing up now because she’s just _that_  excited, hands raised in the air.

”I’m just reeeeally excited to—mmph!!” Tsubasa, who leaned over the table, cupped Honoka’s cheeks and gave her lips a forceful kiss. As if an instant tranquilizer, the excitable gingerhead slowly melted down to her loved one’s kiss, slowly lowering her hands and body. Honoka’s body lowered more causing their kiss to unfortunately part; however, she was now back on her seat and that was good news.

The excitable Honoka suddenly became meek and her cheeks and ears were as red as the tomato ketchup that was excessively poured over the french fries. It was as if Honoka turned into a shy kitten.

”Are you calm now?” Tsubasa sat back down and asked in a rather husky way, her head resting on her palm again which added an effect to her undeniable charm.

”U-uh-huh...” was all that her girlfriend could say before pouting. “Mouuuuu! You’re so...! You’re so shameless... Kissing me in public like that...”

Tsubasa shrugged, a smirk present on her face. “If it means calming you down, then I’d be willing to kiss you more. Also, shameless? What, you’re Umi-san now?”

”Tsu-chaaaaaan...” Honoka whimpered, burying her beet red face on her hands. Tsubasa could only chuckle as she watched her embarrassed girlfriend try to compose herself.

From when they dated until right now, the fact still remains that she was the only one that could maintain Honoka, and she loved that fact very much. Just as much as how she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Tsubasa being the only one to effectively calm Honoka down ^^
> 
> Also, Honoka calling her Tsu-chan! Hehehe! I love this couple!!


End file.
